


Yet Another Sapphic Ode

by TaangyChocolate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Sappho - Freeform, Sappho Poetry, Starcrossed Lovers, i need more instantly in love and their relationship lasts a lifetime fics of them okay, island of lesbos, this au is historical but the timelines are wonky i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: On the island of Lesbos lived a tenderhearted poet, Raven. Brought by the Silk Road's expansion, Cassandra finds herself on the island and in love. But they must remember to tread lightly, as starcrossed lovers are often noticed by the gods...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first number: 1, α, alpha, one; a symbol of _unity_.

Jinx leaned over Raven’s shoulder, a wide smirk curling her lips as she read a line of the younger woman’s current masterpiece. She fiddled with the ends of her sister’s hair, picking up the dark strands and tying them into a braid. “Tell me, Raven,” She all but purred out, a teasing glint in her eyes as she rested her chin on the poet’s shoulder, “Have you fallen in love _yet again_?”

“I’ll have you know I’ve yet to be in love, Sister.” 

Giggling at her poorly shrouded defensiveness, Jinx moved to sit atop the desk, mindful to not bump into the inkpot nor the stack of extra scrolls. She leaned back, propping her weight on her palms, her gaze flicking from the paintings to her sister’s stoic face. Her smirk softened, “Are you sure? Because Lady Shiva’s daughter seems to have woven quite the spell on you.”

Raven’s hands paused in her writing. She ran a tongue over her cheek and continued putting down her words, ignoring her sibling. Not willing to let the topic go, Jinx pressed, “Yes, that Catherine is surely somethi-” 

“Cassandra.” 

Jinx bit her lip, failing to contain her short peal of laughter at how quickly the poet spoke. Not once stopping her writing, Raven leaned over to pinch at her sister’s knee, “I prefer to work in silence, you know.” 

“I meant no offense in forgetting her name.”

“Yet you find no trouble in hindering my writing process.” Sighing at the older woman’s teasing chuckles, Raven couldn’t keep the small smile from forming. Jinx laughed outright, her boisterous giggles spurring on Raven’s own chuckles. The poet softly pushed her scroll to the side, resting her elbows on the desk’s edge. 

Her sister leaned forward again, her eyes curious as she craned her neck to read her lines.

Raven snorted at her childish peeking, handing the poem to the older woman, “I believe it’s done.” A shy smile curled the ends of her lips, “Be sure to tell me what you think of it.” 

Jinx poked the poet with her toe, blowing on the ink to ensure that it was dry, “Everything you write is a masterpiece, especially if it’s because a pretty woman so much as looked at you.” Her eyes met Raven’s, “After how you and Cassandra were introduced? This one is bound to be great.” 

Humming a rhythmless, high pitched tune, Jinx straightened the scroll and began to read aloud: 

“ _Thy form is lovely and thine eyes are honeyed, / O'er thy face the pale / Clear light of love lies like a veil. / Bidding thee rise, / With outstretched hands, / Before thee Aphrodite stands._ 1” 

Her voice trailed off with the last word, her faux worried gaze focusing on her sister, “Careful, my Little Bird. Your adoration for Cassandra has emboldened you.” She beamed at her sister, “These poems of yours will surely make Eros himself envious; the Gods wouldn’t like that one bit.”

Snorting in amusement, Raven plucked the script out of her pale hands. Unperturbed, Jinx poked at the edge of the poet’s lips, her actions causing her little sister’s smile to widen. Pouting when she didn’t get a full fledged laugh, Jinx stood. 

Dramatically tossing her head back, she clutched at her chest, “Oh! My dearest sister, why must you tempt fate so?! Did we not share of the same breast? Did we not play along the very same vines? Then you know I am honest. This writing, this poetry is better than any of the Gods’ work!” 

Raven snickered into her palm, raising a brow at her sister’s raucous playfulness, “That is blasphemy, you know.” Still, her smile only widened, her shoulders shaking with effort to contain her amusement. 

Jinx rose to the tips of her toes, determined, “Oh my beloved sister! Your love of women has made you bold enough to challenge the Gods themselves!” Peeking an eye, Jinx stuck her tongue out as Raven bit her lips, her giggles threatening to escape. Upping her performance, the eldest flipped her hair back over her shoulder, “And what shall I, your poor sister, do when the Gods come for you?” 

Stretching her arms out, Jinx spun in a circle, her skirt flowing, “You know that the Gods will deem you better than Eros. Your words of love of women shall undeniably eclipse his words of love of romance. They will take you away and let you gaze upon Aphrodite and Hera and Artemis; they shall fall over when you write odes to Hestia and Demeter; Zeus’ beard will tickle you as he reads over your shoulder about Athena and Diana.” Her back to the poet she sang out, “But what about your dear old sister, left to admire the beautiful women of Lesbos all alone. How will history know just how gorgeous they all are without my Little Bird to record the fact?” 

Jinx opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by a raspy laugh. She turned back around, a smile splitting her lips as Raven tossed her head back, slapping her thigh as her giggles consumed her. Strutting over to her, Jinx plopped into her lap and pressed a sloppy kiss to her sister’s cheek, “I knew I could make you laugh!” 

Raven rolled her eyes, chuckles still slipping out of her, “Humor at the expense of blasphemy. Are you sure _you_ aren’t the bold one, my dear Jinx?”

“I have no need to be bold,” Jinx softly tapped the poet’s chin, “For I am not the one who shall dance with Cassandra by the end of the day.” She watched as Raven’s cheeks flushed pink and softly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. The poet looked nervous, “I do not know if I can approach her.”

Jinx motioned to her desk, “You can write of her.” She tapped her sister’s hairline, “You can think of her.” The older woman stood, pulling Raven up with her, “And you shall dance with her.” Tilting her head, she continued, “In fact, I distinctly remember a verse about this very situation.” Jinx tapped her chin, shooting a pointed look to her sibling, “Oh! That’s right: _Awed by her splendor / stars near the lovely / moon cover their own / bright faces / when she / is roundest and lights / earth with her silver._ 2" 

“That is about the moon. Not a woman like Cassandra.”

“Careful, sister. You sound like those oblivious men from Athens.”

An unladylike snort escaped the poet, “Don’t insult me. The moon never leaves because she does not have a choice.”

“You never know, Raven.” Jinx pitched forward, beaming encouragingly, “Perhaps she used to be the stars’ lover but was seduced by Earth’s beauty.” Cupping the poet’s face, she teased, “If the verse is true, maybe Cassandra will follow in her footsteps.” 

“But don’t also forget another such verse,” Raven countered, her shoulders drooping, “ _Set are the Pleiades; the Moon is down / And midnight dark on high / The hours, the hours, drift by, / And here I lie, / Alone._ 3” 

Rolling her eyes, Jinx flicked her sister’s nose, ignoring her squeak of protest, “Must you be so negative?”

“Must you be so presumptuous?” 

Jinx raised a brow and crossed her arms. 

Raven shifted on the balls of her feet, avoiding her gaze. 

The eldest used her finger to lift her sister’s chin. A resigned sigh paired with the other’s reassuring smile. Rubbing at the back of her neck, Raven took in the confidence on Jinx’s face. Nodding determinedly, the poet squared her shoulders, “I shall dance with her tonight, then.”

Clapping her hands together, Jinx tittered excitedly.

\--

Jinx sauntered confidently as she gestured towards the statues, easily keeping Lady Shiva occupied. She knew that Raven and Cassandra had snuck off nearly an hour ago, just as she knew that as long as the noble didn’t focus on her daughter’s whereabouts, then her sister just might get a kiss. 

Unfortunately, a woman like Lady Shiva wasn’t one to be deceived. 

“Your sister and my Cassandra have yet to return.” Jinx somehow kept her shoulders from jumping, even as she nervously ran a tongue over her teeth. 

“Raven is probably showing her around. Lesbos _is_ pretty large, you know. It’s easy to lose track of time.”

“I am not an idiot.” Lady Shiva narrowed her eyes, “She looked at my Cassandra like a man would.” 

“Lesbos isn’t known for our men. If anything, Raven gazed at her like a _woman_ would.” Deciding to be honest, since Lady Shiva would certainly figure the situation out regardless, Jinx added, “Although the stares are for the same reason.” 

“Hmmm,” The mother said nothing else but motioned for Jinx to keep walking. They strolled along the pillars for a minute, then the silence was broken by the noble, “Has your sister been captivated in such a way before?”

“I am not so sure,” Jinx beamed a hesitant smile up at the older woman, “Raven hasn’t been this enamored since that warrior-princess from Tamaran visited.” Her eyes narrowed in thought, “Actually, the Markov princess and the African bee-charmer had quite a few gazes thrown their way as well.” Thinking better of the situation, she added, “But even then, Raven’s poems were never this tender, neverending, nor famed.”

Lady Shiva fanned at herself as she glanced at the woman from the corner of her eye, curious, “‘Famed?’”

“Well, I take it you have seen the stone in my sister’s forehead?” 

“You have one too, although I’ve yet to see any other woman in Lesbos with such a decoration.” 

Jinx rubbed at her own pink gem, the aventurine centered in her collar smooth against her fingertips. A smile slid over her face, “Mother was an eccentric woman. At each of our births she prophesied that we would do magical feats in our lives.” 

“Actual magic…?”

“No,” Shaking her head, Jinx motioned to the quiet games being played down in the fields, “I am blessed with luck and opportunity while Raven is blessed with the ability to write bewitching poetry.” Her bright eyes flicked to her companion, a knowing grin sliding onto her features, “The orange jewel embedded between her brows is a padparadscha sapphire.”

The noble’s eyes widened in recognition, finally piecing it all together, “A _sapphire_? Do you mean that she…?”

Jinx nodded, the movement making her hair bounce, “Her birth name is Raven. Sappho is merely a nickname. As soon as she started writing, Mother figured it best that people wouldn’t need to know of her unless they visit.” 

Lady Shiva turned at the sound of her daughter’s laughter, watching as the poet and her daughter emerged from the gardens. They talked and the mother gaped at them, all too cognizant of the flower petals that now lay tangled in Cassandra’s hair and the blush that darkened her tan skin. Jinx let out a little hum at the sight, observing the soft eyes and enamored glances that the two shared. She glanced at Lady Shiva, noticing how her brown eyes instinctively travelled around the space, her shoulders relaxing as she took in all the women around them. 

The older woman sighed, turning away to give the pair some privacy. She strode back the way they came, hearing as Jinx all but skipped to keep up with her pace. Jinx rubbed at her gem, worriedly gnawing her bottom lip between her teeth. She jumped, her head craning up to look at Lady Shiva when she spoke, “I’ve never heard my Cassandra laugh that loud.”

She rolled her jaw back and forth, “Nor have I ever seen her look that radiant.” A hesitant smile slid over her lips as she tilted her head at the younger woman, “You Lesbos women are quite alright.” 

Jinx smirked at her, lightly elbowing her side, “Trust me, my Lady. We know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second number: 2, β, beta, two; a symbol of _duality_.

The early morning sun shone bright on Lesbos, dying the pillars from cream to sherbert. Most of the birds stayed in their nests, comfortably soaking up the warmth rather than flying. Their eyes peeked open and they chirped as a couple strolled through the fruit grove, their cloaks flowing as they spun around, teasingly laying kisses on each others unsuspecting fingers. 

Eventually the two women found themselves in an almost forgotten corner deep within the fruit grove, under one of the lesser producing fig trees. Cassandra reached up to see if any of the figs were ripe while Raven languidly sat with her back to the trunk. She tucked her cloak up underneath her, smiling up at her muse. Her fingers instinctively twirled a long strand of grass up and over her knuckles, flowery words already filling her mind. Still, even with no ink and no paper, she felt no need to write.

No, all her attention was on the enticing woman in front of her. Cassandra crouched down in the grass and stroked the side of her jaw with her thumb, her chocolate eyes curious as she watched the grass twirl, “You’re a writer?”

Raven sheepishly let go of the grass, her hand fiddling with the ends of her shawl, “A poet, really.” 

Her gaze landed on Cassandra’s lips for just a moment, watching as she hummed out, “Hmm.” The short woman ran her fingertips over her pale skin again, smiling as Raven kissed the digit. Leaning until their shoulders touched, the poet teasingly hooked their pinkies together, “I take you’re not a fan of written works?”

A soft, embarrassed laugh escaped, “Could you tell?”

Raven shrugged her shoulders, bringing their joined hands into her lap. She lifting them, twisting to press a whisper of a kiss along Cassandra’s wrist. Her contentedness slipping into her voice, the Greek added, “You kept staring at the statues that lined the paths.” 

Beaming at the dark blush that dotted the woman’s cheeks, Raven thought for a moment, “We don’t have much paintings but I know mother was a fan of collecting some of the lesser known clayworks.” 

A wide grin, nearly bright enough to overwhelm the jewel’s shine, “I can show you some if you’d like.” Cassandra mirrored her smile and leaned up to kiss her jawline, running her thumbs in soft circles along her companion’s palm, “Maybe after lunch? I’m quite comfortable right now.”

Raven blushed at the affection and rested her weight against Cassandra, “This _is_ rather cozy.” Short hair tickled under her chin but she held back her laughter, a breathy gasp slipping past her pink lips as Cassandra pressed a kiss to the crook where her neck became her shoulder. 

“You know,” Her visitor’s voice was teasing, muffled by her mouth’s proximity to Raven’s neck, “In terms of the arts, I’m fond of dancing.”

“Really?” 

At Cassandra’s nod, the poet curled onto her side, leisurely sliding her fingers up and along her muse’s own, “I’d love to watch you sometime.”

Mahogany eyes were amused, “You seemed to be watching when we danced last night.”

Raven shrugged, a lazy grin curling her lips, “But I was sharing you with the rest of Lesbos then. As talented as our musicians are, they don’t hold a candle to you.”

Cassandra squeezed their joined hands, “Gods above, you’re a poet _and_ a charmer.”

She bit her lower lip and the poet watched the move, awed as it darkened and yearning to kiss her. Her voice softer than before, the dancer admitted, “I don’t often dance without music. Although… I’d love to dance for _just_ you, Raven.” 

She brought up their hands and kissed the poet’s ring, “Perhaps tonight, if there’s time.”

\--

Bright eyes narrowed as they carefully examined the board, looking for a finishing move. The old woman gnawed on the ends of her braid as she played her turn, hopeful that she’d set herself up to win. Her face fell as she noted the young woman’s eyes light up, accepting that she’d be out of three coins. 

Sure enough, Jinx cackled as she finally used her white lotus, hearing her opponents groan in good-natured annoyance as she jumped their tiles. 

“And that, my Lady,” She beamed at Lady Shiva, tucking a gold coin in her hair and letting the rest of her winnings fall into her lap, “Is how one wins at Pai Sho.”

“You know,” The mother leaned her elbow on the table, fiddling with the ends of her honeysuckle, “There’s a game called Go that’s very similar. I think you’d quite like it, Jinx.” 

“Can you gamble with it?” 

_Of course_ that’d be her first question. Lady Shiva had to admit, despite being an obvious distraction so that her daughter could sneak off, the girl was entertaining. “Yes, but usually you won’t get such a… calm reaction to such winnings.” 

The young woman shrugged, the gold in her hair sparkling in the morning light, “We don’t spend all too much money with regards to our allies, my Lady.” Her easy-going smile only made her look all the more mischievous, but the effect was lessened by her casual words, “They’ll win their gold back before the next moon, if not earlier.” 

She beamed at the mother, impishly tucking a coin in the flimsy petals of her honeysuckle, “I’ll win it all back _again_ , of course. But there’s no point in games if there’s no fun, wouldn’t you say?”

Lady Shiva gazed at her in silence for a moment, her voice a pleasant hum as she observed, “Cocky for someone so young.” 

“And yet you seem to enjoy my presence, my Lady.”

Taking a long sip of her tea, the older woman let a confession out, “You remind me of myself.”

“What can I say?” Jinx touched the stone in her collar, pressing down until her skin turned pink, “I’ve been blessed with luck.”

“With how long they’ve been gone, your sister must be just as blessed as well.”

Jinx ran a tongue over her teeth, not even attempting to hide her mirth, “Well, Cassandra’s obviously been blessed with the ability to find good company.” She teasingly stole her coin back from the flower and let out a cackle that should have been obnoxious, but the young woman somehow pulled it off, “Seems like she takes after her mother, hmm?”

\--

If one had been able to watch the two when they were alone, they would’ve been astounded at how enamored they both were. Eyes as full of love as the gods were powerful, they embraced each other, taking in all the others imperfections, all of their handsome oddities. 

Gently running her hands through Raven’s long hair, the dancer was quiet and pensive. Her eyes were dark as the sun continued to rise, the shade of the fig tree making her cinnamon eyes appear solid black. Those dark eyes lazily followed the steady rise and fall of the poet’s chest, noting as her breath slowed. 

Taking her chance, she spoke: 

“Cassandra--”

“Raven--”

The two stopped, chuckling to hide their nervousness. Feeling bold, Raven rested their foreheads together, “Cassandra…” 

Pausing to lick her lips, she murmured into the space between them, “May I… may I be outrageously blunt?”

Cassandra nodded and the poet reached up to touch her cheek, pulling back to tuck some of the younger woman’s short hair behind her ear. The jewel in her forehead caught the sun’s light and gleamed as she softly asked, “May I kiss you?”

Bright gray eyes flicked to the warm hands that immediately rose to cradle her face, lashes fluttering shut as she was impatiently pulled into a kiss.

A bee buzzed near her ear and she pulled away from Cassandra’s lips, laughing as the woman tugged them until they toppled over. The curious bug hovered near their faces and a tan hand shooed it away, stealing another kiss as it came back. Leisurely, the poet flipped her long locks over her shoulder as she went back for more kisses, mumbling into their embrace, “Eager little things…” 

Cassandra cooed as they got comfortable in the grass, exposing her neck as Raven tenderly kissed over her pulse. “Do you, ah!” A heavy sigh escaped before she continued, “Do you have any more poems on hand?” 

Pink lips smiled against her skin, “Do you prefer sonnets or stanzas while being kissed?”

The dancer giggled as she wove her fingers behind Raven’s neck, “Surprise me!” The poet eagerly tasted those laughing lips, sighing into the kiss as Cassandra leaned up, paying no mind to the soft grass that tickled her skin. 

They sunk into their embrace and time seemed to pause, Helios slowing in his descent through the sky and even the birds drawing their high pitched lullabies out, desperate to let the lovers enjoy their time together. 

\--

As their games winded down, Jinx offered Lady Shiva the best of the fruits, saving the moon tart for the guest. The mother took out a dagger and sliced the pastry in two, offering half to the young woman. Jinx put a hand to her chest, covering the smooth aventurine and her cloak’s neckline, “My Lady! Why, is this you saying that you enjoy my company?”

A snort escaped as she wiped down her dagger, sliding it back in its strap on her belt. She dropped a dab of honeycomb into her tea and stirred, chuckling at the girl’s enthusiasm. “Usually, I’d never imagine being this friendly,” The Lady mused into her tea, considering her past trips across the continents. “But Cassandra is happy and it’s rare to find a good gambler these days.” 

“You travel the Silk Road, don’t you? I’d imagine gambling isn’t unheard of in your profession.” 

“You'd think so, but most don't like the idea of being swindled by the woman whose shipping their goods.” Smirking, the Lady added, “This past trip took us to Rome. They only gambled on their gladiators.” She paused, carefully considering her words as she remembered where she was, “Although, gambling that depends on the physical prowess of another really isn’t as much fun as winning on your own.”

That got her a grin, “Ah.” Jinx nodded in understanding, “I take you visited Athens first?”

Lady Shiva raised a brow but nodded. “They are… pompous, to put it nicely. Everything must be so _masculine_ , you know?”

The Greek let out a laugh as reclined on her seat, bringing a hand up to cover her eyes from the glare of sunlight against her coins, “The gods shined down on you for not having to visit while the Olympics are underway.” 

Lady Shiva’s brows jumped in question, “I’ve heard of them. Have you ever…?”

She trailed off at the way Jinx’s nose scrunched up, the girl begrudgingly admitting, “They’re undeniably impressive, I’ll give them that. But they put on such airs, you know? The sports and philosophy and art are all for men to show off their superiority. And _gods above_ if you visit the outer cities…”

Her short curls bounced as she shook her head. Tilting back to snort up at the sky, Jinx added, “I can appreciate a good dick joke, but _Holy Hera_ if you asked them you’d think women only have breasts and nothing else.” She leaned forward and grabbed a slice of pear, pointing it at Lady Shiva. 

Jinx gave the merchant a playful look, “If my sister wasn’t enough of an indication, we at Lesbos know how to _properly_ admire the more feminine forms of both the mortal and immortal worlds.”

The Lady hid her smirk with a sip of tea, glancing at the women who traversed around them, half practically flirting with the others, “I’ve noticed.”

\--

Legs tangled, fingers woven in dark hair, lips pressed together. Completely oblivious to the outside world, the two simply enjoyed their tiny piece of this mortal world. The sun shone down on them, the warm comfortable even as Helios neared his halfway point. Yet, even as the grass tickled their sides and skin shivered under warm fingertips, the lovers were lost, gleefully drowning in each other. 

After what must have been a few hours, but all too soon (as matters of rendezvous often are), their little hideout was discovered as Jinx’s voice floated through the air, “Raven! Cassandra!” 

An annoyed huff slipped out of the poet at her sister’s voice and she ruefully pulled away to look into her muse’s face. Lowering down to peck Cassandra’s chin, she whispered, “Sorry about her.” Despite the interruption the short woman looked amused, a small smile curling her lips and a hearty blush on the apples of her cheeks. 

She raised her head to kiss the ridge of Raven’s nose, her own nose pressing against the sapphire in the poet’s brow. Jinx’s voice sounded again, closer this time but intentionally far enough to not spot them, “I hope you two are decent! You should know that the trees are set to be watered in _a few short minutes_ and that Lady Shiva is looking for her daughter!” 

Graphite met umber and the two smiled, both apologetic. Reluctantly moving to her feet, Cassandra helped Raven stand, intertwining their fingers. Raven grinned and snuck in another kiss, whispering against her lips, “ _Neither for me the honey / Nor the honeybee…_ 1”

Humming languidly, the dancer guessed, “Could taste as sweet as I to thee?”

The poet let out a raspy laugh, pressing their foreheads together and quickly kissing the woman again. They pulled away as Jinx twirled in with her hands over her eyes, noisily rustling the leaves as she did so. Cassandra hid her smile behind her hand and the gambler peeked an eye open, “Everyone’s dressed?”

Raven sighed and took her love’s hand, intertwining their fingers and pinching her sister as they passed, “Behave, please.”

Everything seemed brighter as they made their way back to the courtyard. The flowers’ white petals shone nearly translucent in the sunlight, their brightly colored twins perfume lazily wafting through the air. Jinx lazily waved at a flock of pigeons as they soared overhead, stretching to snatch a couple of grapes as they passed. 

Cassandra couldn't fully enjoy the sight and turned to Raven, a grin curling her lips at seeing the poet already gazing at her. They stole another quick kiss, love reflected in her eyes as they walked a few paces behind Jinx, lost in each other. 

Once again, Jinx interrupted, “Gods above you two are affectionate.”

They both waved her aside but the gambler all but jumped into the poet’s arms; her face guilty yet her actions anything but, “I may have been teasing earlier, but your mother _did_ demand your immediate help,” Jinx briefly met Cassandra’s eyes and then her sister’s, “Apparently something with your trade route came up? She was vague once she got the scroll and even more tight-lipped once she read the news.” 

The dancer’s brows furrowed as she tilted her head to the size. A thoughtful hum slipped out of her and she quickened her pace, her hand still intertwined with her lover’s as the sisters nearly jogged to keep up. She bit her lip, “It’s probably another situation regarding the porcelains and ivory. They’re rather popular, especially with those more… inclined for delinquency.”

Raven looked concerned, “Pirates? Or just regular thieves?”

Cassandra’s steps slowed and she pecked the poet’s cheek, “Bit of both, but there’s no need to worry.” Her mahogany eyes were warm, “It comes with the trade and we have a lot of protection.”

She glanced at the eldest, “I hope you don’t think me rude, but could you help us sneak away once everything is done?” Jinx snorted at her bluntness and Raven blushed down to her collar, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as the merchant added, “If this is like the other shipping issues, it’ll take less than an hour.”

Cassandra brought their hands up to kiss one of the poet’s rings, “Then we’ll have the rest of the day to ourselves.” Raven beamed at her and kissed her forehead, brushing the short strands of hair aside. She trailed her kisses own to her muse’s lips and hummed into their embrace, “Tyche must be shining down on us, then.”

The dancer giggled at her words and lifted her hands, tangling her fingers in Raven’s long hair. Jinx gave them all of three seconds until she spoke, her bright eyes settling on a drooping branch a few paces away, “Hmm… and I thought those two in their nests were the lovebirds.” 

She expertly dodged Raven’s half-hearted swat and let out a loud laugh, skipping ahead and tossing some of her grapes towards an anthill. Jinx was still snickering at her joke when the ground turned from soft grass to dusty stone under their feet. 

The powdery pillars and muddy bricks were warm as they passed, the colors of their cloaks reflecting onto the walls. Lady Shiva didn’t look up from her papers as the three young women slipped into the hall, her brown eyes skimming over her estimated routes and costs. Cassandra’s lips tightened as she noted a particularly infamous wax seal and she let go of her poet’s hand, striding forward to look over her mother’s shoulder. 

Lady Shiva’s lips quirked down as Cassandra’s hand rested on her shoulder. Not looking up, she spoke before her daughter could ask, “I’m sorry, my Little Bat, but we won’t keep up our pace if these port stays exceed a day.”

“What?”

Her mocha eyes flicked to the two Greek women, lingering on Raven. A rare tug hit her heart at the thought of leaving so soon, let alone Cassandra’s reaction, but there was work to be done. The merchant met Jinx’s gaze, “With how fragile some of our goods are we can’t have them transported on and off ships so much. Takes too much time and has too low of a reward for so high of a risk.” 

Her hand waved in the air as she looked over her work again, “The porcelains, your island’s vases, not to mention the strain on the spices’ glass bottles…” A heavy sigh preceded the mother pinching in between her tired eyes, “As hospitable as you two have been, we’ll have to cut this trip short.”

She felt rather than heard as her daughter took a deep breath in and squeezed her shoulder, her quiet murmur hopeful, “Maybe these aren’t _that_ fragile…”

Lady Shiva looked up, “Unfortunately not, Cassandra. Prepare your clothes and say your goodbyes,” She glanced at the poet and then back at her daughter, “I have most of the workers finishing up on packing now. I’ll need you to overwatch them load up the ships soon.”

“Oh,” Raven looked downtrodden as she fiddled with the rings on her fingers, “So it’s definite? That you’re leaving tonight.”

“Sooner than that. We need to be on the ocean before the sunset ends.”

Cassandra’s shoulders slouched at her mother’s announcement and she met her love’s gaze. Taking charge before either could speak, Jinx stepped forward, “You two, go pack Cassandra’s things. I’ll aid Lady Shiva in any way that I can.” She glanced back at her sister, pulling her close to whisper, “You know that a woman like the Lady won’t take too long to organize everything. Make these minutes count, Little Bird.” 

Raven nodded and held out her hand; Cassandra took it and off they went. The elder sister met Lady Shiva’s knowing, vaguely remorseful stare and sighed, “Anything I can do to help?”

\--

The walk to Cassandra’s all-too-temporary quarters was quiet. Occasionally Raven brought their intertwined hands up to kiss her dancer’s fingertips. Her brows raised when Cassandra languidly hummed a melody but didn’t add lyrics. 

The dancer swayed their hands as they entered her room, her wordless song dying in her throat as she gazed up at her love. She rose on the tips of her toes and pressed their foreheads together, her fingers tracing Raven’s jawline as the Greek’s hands found space on her hips. Cassandra softly cooed as fingers fiddled with her cloak’s knot, murmuring into the space in between them, “If only, _if only_ , my Raven.”

She felt the bump of Raven’s sapphire on her brow and let her eyes flutter shut as she kissed her poet again. They stayed like that, lips firmly pressed together and arms wrapped tight for what felt like seconds, for what felt like hours. 

A soft sound, nearly a whine, escaped Raven as Cassandra pulled away. The dancer’s eyes slid open and she whispered in the impossibly small space between them, “We haven’t known each other long…”

The poet whispered back, “A day with you is an eternity; I fear to know what a mere hour without you must be like.”

Cassandra smiled, “I know we are young…”

Raven kissed the corner of her mouth, “We are…”

Tan fingers wove into long black hair, “And I know that you may love me…”

“I do…”

Mahogany eyes shined, “And I love you… but I have to go…”

Raven pulled her closer, “Must you?”

Cassandra practically radiated remorse, “I must…”

The poet smiled softly and squeezed their hands, daring to push some optimism into the air, “Perhaps you can stop by on your way back.” Her lips quivered when all her dancer did was close her eyes and lean up for a kiss, slower than all their previous ones. Cassandra kept those brilliant eyes shut and pulled away half a breath, “Will you write me a poem?”

“I have one already.” Their lips brushed, “Remember it until I am blessed to see you again.”

Cassandra pressed their foreheads together, “I’ll recite it every night.”

Raven’s lips curled and she intertwined their fingers, “ _Like the sweet apple that reddens / At end of the bough-- / Far end of the bough-- Left by the gatherer's swaying…_ ” She paused and kissed her dancer again. Raven slowly pulled back to breathe, tugging at Cassandra’s lower lip as she did so, “ _Forgotten, so thou. / Nay, not forgotten, ungotten / Ungathered (till now)._ 2” 

Raven sighed out the last word, her nose brushing her muse’s as they kissed again. Gently, they swayed in place in an almost dance, their fingers meeting at their sides and their fingers intertwining in a move that had become as natural as breathing.

Cassandra hummed as they kissed, softly picking up her tune from earlier. She rested her weight against Raven as she mumbled an old lullaby against pink lips, “ _‘If only, if only,’ the woodpecker sighs…_ ” A pause as she stole a kiss. Then, breathless, “ _‘The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies…’_ ” 

She squeezed the poet’s trembling hands and laid a shadow of a kiss to her lips again, “ _While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely… He cries to the moon: ‘If only, if only!’_ 3”

\--

All too soon (that seemed to be becoming a theme with them; perhaps Tyche wasn’t pleased with their overindulgence in each other) the two lovers forced themselves to pull away, urged on by the sound of the port bells clanging in the air. A heavy sigh slipped out of Cassandra, “They’ll start loading everything up soon. I should pack my things.”

Raven bit her lip, nodded, and let go, her fingertips lingering along her love’s arms. They were quiet as Cassandra rolled yesterday’s clothes into her small pack; a quiet laugh slipped out of the dancer as she pulled a violet out of her cloak. The flower’s stem was thin, its mauve petals still vivid, yet to begin to wilt from when Raven had plucked it out of the ground and gently tucked it behind Cassandra’s ear the night before. 

Chocolate eyes tenderly slid over to meet the Greek’s gaze, “I don’t even know if _you_ can write of just how much I’ll miss you.”

Raven smiled, the move forlorn. She ran a thumb over Cassandra’s cheek, the move full of affection. “I’ll try,” Her voice cracked on the last syllable and she paused, clearing her throat, “I’ll write of you every day.”

The dancer chuckled and cupped her love’s cheeks, “I’ll find as many musicians as I can and I’ll practice my dance for you every night.” She beamed as Raven laughed at her words, turning her head to kiss the edge of her tanned palms. 

“Tell me, my love… Am I so lucky to get a preview in this unlucky time?”

Cassandra traced Raven’s lips with her fingertips, her eyes closing as the poet kissed the pads of her thumbs, “You’re as lucky as I’m in love.”

\--

Lady Shiva was busy rechecking her checklists when the lovers trudged their way to where Jinx stood on the dock. Cassandra weakly smiled at the older woman, turning and handing her pack off to a worker as he balanced a sturdy wooden crate on one shoulder. 

A salty breeze flowed in and Jinx took a deep breath, “Hope you enjoyed your stay here, Cassandra.” A corner of her lips quirked up, “I’m sure next time you’ll stay longer?”

Raven looked relieved when Cassandra nodded, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as Lady Shiva whistled sharply. Mahogany eyes narrowed as Cassandra glared at her mother, holding up a palm. 

Sighing, she turned back to the sisters, “I need to get started.” Her hands found Raven’s again and she ran her thumb over the poet’s knuckles, the metal of her rings cold on her skin.

A deep braying erupted from across the island, making all four (yes, even Lady Shiva turned from her diligent spot up above) glance in the fruit grove’s direction. The sound was a deep, smooth chorus, one that rang through the air and reverberated across the island. Jinx’s lips quirked down, “The goats must be tempermental again.” She bit her lip, guessing, “Something must’ve spooked most of them.”

Her eyes glanced at her sister, feeling the poet’s disappointment at the news and seeing as her shoulders sagged. Raven guiltily pulled her hand away, rolling her rings along her fingers, “It’s a group effort to calm them down…” 

Cassandra reluctantly nodded, “Then I suppose this is goodbye for now.”

Despite being close to the Lady’s presence, Raven pulled Cassandra into a tight, desperate hug. She took a few long seconds to savor the feel of their bodies flush together then pulled her head away, allowing them one last kiss.

Hesitantly breaking their embrace, she reveled in the taste of her dancer’s kisses for half a breath, then, “I hope we shall meet again very soon, Cassandra.”

Gray eyes were glassy. Cassandra’s lips quivered and Raven hastily turned away, not wanting any tears to fall. She grabbed her sister’s arm and quickly led them back towards the dock’s beginning, bowing her head until her shoulders nearly touched her ears as they passed by Lady Shiva’s line of sight. 

As Raven and Jinx trotted off towards the herds and flocks, Cassandra kept her eyes on the dock as she stood with her back to Lesbos, overseeing as their workers packed away all their exports. It was monotonous work with workers as experienced as the ones her mother hired, but the dancer wasn’t one for slacking off. 

Even if her heart was crumbling as she supervised.

\--

Raven crouched beside a pregnant goat, softly petting behind her ears as the soon-to-be mother calmed down. She focused on the goat’s fur, her heartstrings twisting as she realized that one patch’s spots were the same size as Cassandra’s fingertips. 

She kissed the goat's forehead as her nails scratched between its shoulder blades. Her gray eyes flicked up to a tree as a flock of doves started cooing, fluffing their wings as they settled down in their nests.

At the sight of their snow white feathers, a knot twisted in the poet’s stomach at the memory of Arella. Those doves hadn’t allowed anyone to fuss over them since her death and, without even realizing it, Raven brought a hand up to clutch at the fabric over her heart. What with the issues of her father (let alone all the puzzles with Jinx’s), Arella had certainly dealt with matters of heartbreak before, but she never actually _spoke_ of how she coped. And now with her gone, and with Jinx never experiencing what being in love was like, who was she to turn to?

Sighing again, the poet barely recognized that her sister and the others had calmed all the other goats down. Her fingers ran through the goat’s long fur, still short but soon on its way to being cut once autumn arrived. Raven hummed slowly and let the words fall from her lips, lethargic and downtrodden, “ _Mother, I cannot mind my wheel; / My fingers ache, my lips are dry…_ ”

Her long hair nearly touched the ground as she bent over, arching her shoulder to wipe at her eyes, “ _Oh! if you felt the pain I feel! / But oh, who ever felt as I!_ 4” 

\--

Time didn’t feel linear as Cassandra watched their workers’ progress, her gaze wavering every so often to check Helios’ journey. Eventually, he dipped nearly to the horizon and the reluctant daughter of a merchant stared out at the sea, tinged with apricot and gold under the sunset. With each wave the seafoam shimmered, as vibrant as a sapphire. 

Those very same waves would soon be dark, as reflective as ink once the moon made her appearance in the night sky. Yes, Selene would light their way to the next port, a port and a city that would be dark when they dropped anchor. But it would still be light _here_ , on Lesbos. A light that got it's gleam from a certain poet and the shimmering jewel in her head. 

Cassandra knew she wasn't ready to leave that light just yet, if ever. 

Her shoulders squared and she turned away from the sea, stalking back up to the dock. Her mother didn’t even look up from her last minute calculations as she knocked on the wooden post, sighing once before gritting out, “Mother.” 

“Not now, Cassandra. These checklists won’t go through by themselves. And make sure you have your knives, we’ll be setting sail in a quarter hour.” Lady Shiva looked up and sidestepped her daughter to whistle at one of the workers. Frustrated at the nonchalant hand waved in her direction, Cassandra tried again, “ _Mother--_ ”

“You there! Be sure that those knots are secure! We have vases down there that are hundreds of years old! And I will not let them get cracked from laziness!”

Cassandra grabbed her mother’s shoulder, “--I wish to stay.”

A pause as the merchant processed her words, “What?” Lady Shiva spun to face her daughter, her jaw tightening at the determination on her child’s face. Sighing angrily, she pinched between her eyes, “This is merely _fleeting love_ , Cassandra. We don’t have time for this.”

The dancer stayed firm, her mahogany glare chilling, “I don’t ask for much, but I _will_ stay here.”

Lady Shiva barked out a laugh, “With her?” She put her papers down and let a hand rest on her hip, trying and failing to keep the mocking out of her features, “And what happens after? Will you make a life here? Dancing and gambling and writing poetry instead of making a name for yourself beyond a tiny island that’s bound to be forgotten in a century?”

Cassandra rolled her tongue over her teeth, resolute, “As long as Raven is with me, then yes.”

Annoyed, the mother rolled her jaw, her ire palpable, “I can do it alone, but the Silk Road is projecting to be a _worldwide wonder_ , Cassandra! Who will aid me in finalizing this system properly if you are not there?!” 

Lady Shiva felt the vein in her forehead twitch, but she held her tongue as she took in her daughter’s face. Cassandra wasn’t often defiant, not since she had gone overboard when they had left her father, but that spark of rebellion was still there, always hovering at the surface in the event that she found something truly worth fighting for. Lady Shiva was miffed, but a part was proud. Her daughter certainly could hold her own; even be it against her. 

Another, miniscule, barely recognized part was remorseful; maybe she shouldn’t have prayed to the gods as fervently as she did when she was pregnant… 

But had she not, her Cassandra wouldn’t have been the secret spitfire that she was.

The Lady’s eyes slid shut and she took a heavy breath. In, then out. Her tawny eyes opened, noting how Cassandra was ready for another rebuttal, “Fine.” 

Mahogany eyes shot open. The mother paid her daughter’s shock no mind and abruptly turned back to her papers. She shuffled the scrolls and glanced back at the ships, nodding at the properly secured knots, “But only for a season.” The merchant thought of her newly configured route and added, “I’ll be in Cape Cod by the tail end of autumn and then I’ll come for you just before the winter seas really start.”

Her gaze met Cassandra’s, “I want us past the Himalayas before the snow gets too bad, understood?”

The dancer blinked, still stunned as she repeated, “Uh-- uh, yes! Understood.”

Cassandra watched as her mother took all of three seconds to recheck that her checklist was finished. Lady Shiva tucked her extra dagger in her belt and considered her daughter and the way her weight shifted from foot to foot. Her eyes flicked to the ships, “Will you at least stay long enough for us to set sail?”

At the young woman’s nod, the Lady motioned for her to follow her lead and led them down the dock. Cassandra watched as her mother boarded and blinked up at the lead ship, kissing her thumb and pressing the digit against one of the barnacles that spotted the wood. She quickly did her check and beamed up at her mother, waving goodbye as a call rang through the air, “Anchors up!”

She stayed there on the dock, saying a prayer for the journey and impatiently fidgeting with her cloak until the ships were so far away that neither her mother’s face nor any of the workers couldn’t be distinguished. 

Brown eyes glanced at her cloak, tinged honey and cinnamon by the rapidly fading sunset. Cassandra turned to stare at Lesbos and the full impact of her situation hit her. Her knees nearly buckled but she stayed upright, an incredulous laugh bubbling out of her before she took of in a sprint for the fruit groves. 

\--

Jinx worriedly looked at the poet as she walked towards her room, each step sluggish, “The sunset is barely done. Going to bed early?” When she didn’t get a response, the older sister urged, “Not even a cup of tea before bed?”

Draped in her nightcloak, the shoulders already beginning to darken as her damp hair dripped onto the fabric, Raven looked _tired_. The bath had done plenty to clean her of the dirt and the smell of goats but was ineffective at taking the tired forlornness off her face. Gray eyes slid to Jinx for just a moment; all too aware of the unnaturally serious look on the gambler’s face, Raven forced a smile, “Just tired. A lot happened and I just need some good dreams.”

She raised her head as Jinx walked up to her and pecked the sapphire in her forehead. The older woman pulled back and let her hands rest on her sister’s shoulders, “She’ll be back, Raven. I don’t know how long it will take, but you two seem to truly love one another.” 

The aventurine in her collar gleamed, the light making her eyes shine pink for a moment. Jinx squeezed the poet’s shoulders once, “Your love will prevail and last a long time, Little Bird. I can tell.”

That got a half-hearted chuckle. Emotionally exhausted as she was, Raven couldn’t keep the small curl off her lips, “You were blessed with _luck_ , Sister. Even if the others claim otherwise you can’t see the future.”

Jinx poked her sister’s nose, “I’ll have you know that I can. And that future is full of your smile and Cassandra in your arms.” A brief pause as her grin softened and she tilted her chin in the direction of Raven’s room, “Now get some rest and write of your dreams of her when you wake up. It’ll lessen the pain until you two are reunited.”

A grin slid onto her lips and she decided to sweeten the deal, “I’ll even wake up early and get you some of those pear tarts that you love.” Raven slowly nodded and Jinx winked at her, “Promise.”

She stayed quiet, watching worriedly as Raven plodded her way back to her room. Rolling her bottom lip in between her teeth Jinx waited until the poet’s door frame was covered to get moving. Her eyes in the direction of the dock, the older sister rubbed at her aventurine as she let herself get lost in thought, her feet moving of their own accord. 

A voice carried in the air, “Anchors up!” 

Jinx’s lips quirked down into a full-fledged frown and her route changed, going back towards the gardens. Maybe she’d pick some grapes, or better yet gather some pomegranates for Raven’s morning tea. She’d yet to _ever_ see her little sister so affected (both by love and by a woman’s departure) and, honestly, she didn’t know exactly what to do. 

A few minutes later she rounded the corner and stepped from tile to soft grass. Jinx looked up at the sound of someone running in her direction. Briefly she wondered if they’d crash, given the sky’s rapid darkening and the multitude of roots and fallen fruit that laid on the fruit groves’ paths. Paying the person no mind Jinx carried on, easily stepping back to squint at the pomegranate tree. Some were ripe, but she’d have to climb to get them. 

As she was sliding out of her sandals someone gasped and Jinx let out a yelp as a body crashed into her. 

Sputtering and horribly failing at getting her bearings, the gambler was at as loss as the person grabbed her shoulders and shook them. An energetic laugh sounded and the person cried, “Jinx! Where is Raven?!”

Pewter eyes tried to focus on the shadowed face in front of her, “I-- uh, Cassandra?”

“Yes it’s me!” The dancer’s face, especially her cheeks were practically aglow and she shook the Greek’s shoulders again, “Where is my darling poet at?” 

The gambler seemed to finally realize what was happening and pointed towards the courtyard. “Her room. North side of the courtyard and second door to the left.” Cassandra grinned and took off, using Jinx’s shoulder as a launch pad. 

Catching herself before she toppled over, she watched the woman’s progress for a second. Then, thinking better of herself, Jinx called to the dancer’s back, “There’s a spot near the headboard from an old ink spill a few years back! Can’t miss it!”

\--

Raven glared at her now damp pillow, wet with her tears and the water from her hair. Grumbling incessantly, she dried her long locks with a towel, mindful not to look out her window. For just outside was the last lingering grace of Cassandra, full of longing and heartbreak and wanting.

But, despite it all, she was in love and the owner of her heart was on that ship. She couldn’t lose the opportunity. 

She strode to the window and gray eyes peered out, immediately finding the milky sails of the trade ships, already furled open as they headed for their next destination. The moon was out and only the barest edges of the horizon still bore light; it was a brilliant mix of crimson and orange, nearly as dark as yam flesh. 

The poet sighed as she traced the shape of the sails with her eyes, feeling tears start to form. At least a season of separation, if they ever were to meet again. She shook her head, glad when no water droplets fell from her hair. Jinx was right; she was being too negative. If Persephone could last half a year without her lover and another half without her mother, she could do with a few short moons without her darling, right?

But a mere day with her was an eternity. Could she survive a season? Especially when she couldn’t know exactly _where_ her muse was; she couldn’t even write to her and Cassandra may not have the time, busy as the Silk Road was.

Raven groaned again, rubbing her fists over her eyes until she saw spots. Gray eyes opened and she blinked the spots away, sadly muttering her love’s name, “Cassandra…” 

From a few paces away, a voice sounded, muffled outside the walls of her room, “Raven!” 

The poet pressed her fingers to her temples, another haggard sigh escaping her, “Now I must be going mad. I’m even hearing her voice…”

She jumped as someone started loudly knocking on her door frame, incessant and excited but hesitant to barge in. A wonderfully familiar voice called out, “Raven! My love, are you in there?”

Raven dropped her towel and started for the door, nearly tripping over her nightcloak as she did. Her hair a disheveled mess and her eyes wide, the poet blindly stumbled out of her room and into Cassandra’s arms. 

The dancer giggled and leaned up, stealing the surprised gasp out of Raven’s mouth and tangling her fingers in her poet’s long hair. Raven looked dazed as they pulled away; she cupped Cassandra’s face and slowly ran her thumb over her cheeks, “How are you here, Darling?” She leaned forward and nuzzled their noses, “I saw the ships on the sea just a minute ago.”

“Mother agreed to let me stay.” Chocolate brown eyes were warm and excited, “For a season, if not longer.” 

The Greek’s eyes went wide, “A whole season!” She urged them into her room, not once breaking their hug. The smile on her lips was infectious and Cassandra eagerly kissed her again, peppering her kisses along Raven’s jawline. 

Tan fingers fiddled with the knot on the taller woman’s nightcloak, easily unwrapping the fabric. “Raven, we’ve only been apart an hour,” A lazy smile spread on her face as she kissed the tip of the poet’s nose, “I thought you were going to charm me, my love?”

She cooed as pink lips kissed her again, tugging on her bottom lip. Raven fought to hold back her smile at her love’s reaction, murmuring out, “I may have an ode or two…” Cassandra giggled and wrapped her arms around the poet’s shoulders, bringing her down and deepening the kiss. 

Through their embrace Raven let her fingertips perch on top of the dancer’s belt. She slowly unbuckled the leather and whispered against her lover’s lips, “ _What country maiden charms thy heart…_ ” 

Cassandra let out a breathless laugh, leaning her head back as the poet kissed the column of her neck, murmuring against tan skin, “ _However fair, however sweet / Who has not learned by gracious Art…_ ”

Raven stopped, giggling as her head was urged up and she was kissed again. Shorter this time, as her muse leaned back to press their foreheads together. Savoring the heat of every inch where their skin touched, Cassandra’s hands slid her love’s nightcloak off her shoulders. Mahogany eyes took in the newly revealed skin and flicked back up to Raven’s face as she kissed her again.

They started to walk back towards the bed, their footsteps as slow as their kisses were frenzied. As the back of her legs hit the wooden frame the poet finished her ode, a breath on the dancer’s lips, “ _To draw her dress around her feet?_ 5”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poems Used:  
> 1Fragment XI (specifically taken from https://www.poetryintranslation.com/PITBR/Greek/Sappho.php)  
> 2Like the Sweet Apple  
> 3Madame Zeroni's Song, _Holes_  
>  4Mother, I Cannot Mind My Wheel  
> 5Grace


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third number: 3, γ, gamma, three; a symbol of _trinity_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please note that the rating has changed to M!_

Groggy but content, Raven blearily sat up and reached for her bedstand, eagerly sipping her cold tea as soon as her fingers wrapped around the ceramic handle. A languid hum rumbled in her chest as her dry throat was soothed and her bedmate shifted, curling closer at the sound. Gray eyes slid open as a nose pressed against her thigh, the poet unable to keep her heart from fluttering at the sight of Cassandra clinging to her middle.

Still exhausted from the night’s earlier activities, Raven smiled softly as Cassandra slept, tenderly running her hands through her lover’s short hair. 

Gray eyes flicked to the moon, its luminosity nowhere near as impressive as the woman who currently slept on her lap. A bat flew over the glowing crescent, its trip over the starry sky silent, reflected by the calm seas. 

Seas that hosted barrels of silk, vases native to Lesbos, and who knew what other tradeables. Honestly, with the apparent tension of her allowing Cassandra to stay, not to mention how long the two had been _reacquainting_ themselves after their hour-long separation, who knew how far Lady Shiva’s fleet was by now. Perhaps within view of Samos, maybe even a fraction of the way to Amphipolis or even Chalcis if the seas were fair. 

But Raven didn’t let her mind linger on the merchant, instead focusing on the silk that she shipped, the same material that had been woven into the very quilt that now rested over her legs, over Cassandra. The silk shone with the miniscule moonlight, lighting the curves and dips of the dancer’s face. 

A sight far too beautiful to look away from, even if only to whisper a blessing to the moon for allowing her to gaze upon it. To write during such an occasion would be as blasphemous as to curse the gods. 

Although…

Glancing at the still slumbering woman’s bare shoulders and then at her own nakedness, Raven softly picked up her pen. The urge to materialize her thoughts, to somehow put the all-encompassing awe of her lover’s mind, her motivations, her scars, her soul, her shortcomings, her _beauty_ … 

Cassandra, as bold as any tactician, as skilled as any huntress, as impulsive as any gambler, as enticing as any goddess, (but her current nakedness could not be ignored) just not quite the one of virginity. 

But a woman like Cassandra was surely one who _could_ be compared to the gods, even if only by one mortal. 

Inspiration struck and Raven pressed the tip of her pen to her lips. The scroll lazily crinkled as she smoothed it down with one hand, the other still occupied with tracing the lines of her lover’s jaw. Bending to kiss her muse’s temple, Raven spoke a piece of a particular goddess’ prayer against dark skin, “ _Sustain my passion to be as yours, strong and wild and free as nature itself_ 1.”

Dipping her pen in ink, the poet ran her thumb over Cassandra’s lips as she began and ended her ode with a sole name, leaving it on the desk to dry. 

“ _Artemis…_ 1”

Raven used her rings as paperweights and, once the page was securely left open to dry, turned back to Cassandra. She cautiously slid back down until she was chest to chest with her lover, taking a moment to admire her soft features in the thin moonlight. Sighing, the Greek slipped the quilt up over their shoulders and wrapped her arms around Cassandra, letting her fingertips trace aimless shapes along the curve of the dancer’s spine. 

Gray eyes shut and pink lips pressed to the crown of Cassandra’s forehead, letting her muse’s quiet snores lull her to sleep.

\--

Aegean eyes gazed down at tops of leafy trees and immaculately carved boulders, partly shrouded in incense smoke and fog. His guest cleared their throat and Zeus heaved a heavy sigh as he reclined on his throne, his fist pressed into his cheek. Lazily taking his eyes off the flora, he glanced at the winged man in front of him and then down at his own lap, smirking at the reflection of gold on his muscles. 

His robes fluttered at the angry flapping of wings and he refocused his attention on the nearly naked man in front of him. “Eros,” The King of the Gods sighed out, fighting the urge to pinch between his eyes, “I’m not seeing the problem here.”

“This mortal is stepping completely out of bounds!” Zeus shrugged, not necessarily conceding the point and Eros growled, “That blessing must have allowed her to leach from my power, there’s no other explanation.”

A thick brow arched on the god’s face and, try as he might (and, truthfully, he wasn’t trying all that hard), Zeus couldn’t keep the amused exasperation off his face, “Your writings focus on men, my friend. This poet writes of her love of women.” He ran a hand through his beard, the calluses on his palm sparking against the tiny slivers of lighting, “If anything she’s taken some of your mother’s power, maybe even some from Apollo himself.”

“Oh, I know,” Eros angrily waved his hands through the air, the lyre creaking under the force of his grip, “Not only does this mortal copy my power, but she’s only sent a prayer to Artemis since this… this blasphemous transgression has started!”

Stalking forward until he was nearly in Zeus’ lap, Eros growled, “Why shouldn’t we make her regret acting like a god? Artemis is the only one she’s tried to appease!” He let his lyre fall to the floor, one hand angrily sweeping through his curly hair as accusing words fell from his lips, “What is it about this mortal that makes you hesitate to act?”

Immediately, the god of Love shrunk back, his wings drooping as Zeus stood. Still, Eros kept the fear off his features, his face raised to stare up at the older god’s looming stature. After a few tense seconds, a smirk preceded Zeus’ snort and he resumed his spot on his throne.

The clouds did not swirl, but they did darken, primed to circle around if necessary. Eros gaze flicked from them to Zeus, his arms crossing over his chest, reproachful. The King of the Gods stared him down for a second more then spoke, as if nothing was amiss, “Lesbos has been gracious in their offerings every moon. More plentiful and more frequent than even Athens.”

A snow white strand of beard twirled around one large finger, curling as the lightning singed the ends, “Plus, Caerus seems to enjoy how devoted her sister is. And Terpsichore quite likes her lover’s dancing.”

Zeus shook his head, “Honestly, Eros… Besides yourself, all of Olympus is fine with her verses.”

Wings thrashing in a semicircle, Eros couldn’t keep his feathers from bristling, “That whole family is only the result of _blasphemy_! Zeus, allow me to punish her.”

The bearded man grunted, incredulous, “You’ve never needed, let alone _asked_ permission to dabble in the lives of mortals before, Eros. Sappho is just one woman -- and a mortal one at that; what’s changed?”

A sighed raised the god of Love’s shoulders and he sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth. After a moment of consideration, he admitted, “I spoke to Priapus. Apparently, Persephone is quite fond of that mortal’s lovestruck poems.” He glowered up at Zeus, a vein in his forehead twitching, “Hades is apparently equating--no, _glorifying_ this Sappho in comparison to myself.” 

His glare deepened, making the pout on his lips stand out. Unfortunately, it only reminded Zeus of his more boyish lovers, if not an actual cherub. Eros seemed to sense his plea wasn’t respected and commanded, “You must speak with your brother. I don’t have time to wait until Persephone is back in the Underworld, especially with the audacity of this mortal to not even thank me for anything. Has she even offered _you_ an ode?”

Zeus shrugged, “No, but she’s written of every goddess, deity, divine, and muse that’s existed. Plus she makes love to her dancer long enough to impress even myself.” Shifting until his back was straight, he allowed his eyes to roll back, “Why are you even _here_ , Eros? Sure, she’s powerful for a mortal, let alone one who isn’t violent, but you are a _god_. Act like it.”

“I can’t act if I can’t influence her world.”

Pinching under his brow, Zeus accepted that Eros was prepared to argue for Rhea knew how long. He ran a tongue over his teeth and drummed his fingers on his trident, “Fine.” The god stood, “I’ll find someone to properly reprimand her, have them get through to Sappho before our more… conventional methods are used.”

Eros nodded, satisfied. “And if this mortal continues, I may interfere as I see fit?” 

“Yes, now leave me be,” The King of the Gods rolled his shoulder and adjusted his cloak, aiming a pointed look down at Eros, “There _are_ other matters beyond how one mortal utilizes her talents, you know.”

The god of Love relented, bowing his head an inch and balancing his lyre on his hip, “Many thanks, Zeus.” 

He got a noncommittal hum in response and turned to leave, his wings fluttering as he went. 

\--

Helios hummed a tune as he started his ascent across the sky, the music too high pitched for humans to hear. But the birds could, and they chirped out their accompaniment as the morning sky began to lighten, its colors so vibrant they were almost tangible, nearly edible. Speckled with stars, indigo clouds and squid ink skies slowly morphed to yam flesh and pomegranate and then to honey and goat milk. Delighted at the buffet his route created, Helios laughed, the sound clearing away any lingering nighttime clouds and inviting the sunshine to fall on Greece. 

The god of the Sun continued on, his chariot leading the sunrise as pastel rays of light flitted down into the windows that marked the rooms of Lesbos. Those very same rays shone onto a certain poet’s bed, making her nose scrunch up as the light warmed her face. 

Brows furrowing at the brightness that rudely woke her from her dreams, gray eyes creaked open. Keeping one arm wrapped around her lover, Raven rubbed at her eyes and tilted her head back as a yawn impatiently forced its way out of her throat. Running a hand through her tangled mess of hair, the poet sunk back down against the warmth that was Cassandra’s body, cuddling until they were snugly fit together. 

Pale hands tenderly brushed the dancer’s bangs out of the way, pressing a kiss to her temple right after. Cassandra twisted in her sleep and Raven moved with her, lazily continuing to pepper kisses from her shoulder to her collar as her muse got settled in the blankets. The poet slid her hand under the silk quilt, softly tracing her words onto Cassandra’s bare stomach as she recited against tan skin, “ _Standing by my bed / in gold sandals / Dawn that very / moment awoke me_. 2”

“Mmhmm,” Raven giggled at her love’s sleepy whine and kissed her pulse, leisurely pecking all the tan skin that she could. Cassandra grumbled and buried her face in the crook of the poet’s shoulder, lightheartedly slapping at Raven’s hip. 

After a second, she drowsily murmured, “Morning, my Love.”

A coo escaped as hands ran through her short hair, scratching at her scalp. Raven’s voice was raspy from sleep as she said, “Good morning, my Darling.”

Cassandra didn’t bother lifting her head up for a kiss and instead sunk into their hug, burying her face further against the poet’s neck. Raven chuckled, the movement making the quilt slide down their sides. She scratched at her love’s scalp again and guessed, “Arms feel like sand, I take it?” 

Her dancer snorted once and pecked the underside of her jaw. “I’m tired, but that was the best rest I’ve ever had.”

“From finally sleeping in a bed again or from getting reacquainted?”

That got her a pat on her bottom before Cassandra moved again, arching her back like a cat as she stretched her limbs. Raven grinned and lazed back against the pillows, smiling up at her muse as Cassandra leaned over her and tilted down for a kiss.

The poet hummed as she tugged on her lover’s biceps, pulling the short woman completely down on top of her. Cassandra chuckled and let her lips trail from pink lips to pale cheeks, humming with her kisses as she went. The silk quilt fell around their waists and the dancer moved to straddle Raven’s abdomen, sighing as her spine popped. Mahogany eyes lowered towards her love, her lips spreading into a grin as pale hands casually roamed her sides. 

The poet’s eyes were bright as she slid her hands over the lines of Cassandra’s sides, the pads of her fingers brushing over her scars and trailing up to the curve of her breasts. Raven let out a laugh as her lover bent down for more kisses, her hands moving to slide along the length of her dancer’s spine and settle on the flare of her hips. 

Tangled so intimately, Raven slid her thigh in between her muse’s legs. A trembling sigh slipped out of Cassandra as she rested their foreheads together, the sigh morphing into a whimper as the poet urged her hips down. 

Delirious at the wetness that began to grace her thigh, Raven groped desperate circles along her lover’s skin. Her fingers tangled in Cassandra’s short hair and deepened their kiss, swallowing the dancer’s moan as she angled her hips _just so_. 

In the privacy of the poet’s room and unaware of the rest of the world, the two lovers let themselves drown in each other all over again. 

Out in the courtyard, one of the herders skipped into the clearing, calling out “Everyone! Our nanny goat is going into labor! The triplets are coming!” A few heads peeked out of their rooms at the news and the woman beamed at Jinx as she jogged back in the direction of the grassy corral, pocketing a few pears for the mother-to-be. 

Jinx leisurely rested against a pillar as she watched the women hurry towards the herds’ enclosure, casually parting her hair in two and tying it up with some twine. She held a hand up as a trio of elderly women waved at her, “Can you spare me a minute?”

At their nods the gambler spun around and strolled towards her sister’s room. Taking a deep breath, she held back her snickers as a particularly loud moan flitted past the walls and knocked. 

A startled squeak was her only response. Snickering, Jinx lowly called out, “Our nanny goat’s going to give birth soon. And you know everyone’ll be hanging in the courtyard when we separate all the offerings.” 

Casually stretching her arms, the older sister teased, “Best to leave now otherwise I won’t be the only one joking about you lovebirds.” She rubbed at her aventurine and chuckled, “Shouldn’t take us more than an hour but there’s fresh cheese, pear tarts and pomegranate tea if you two want.”

Jinx hesitated a second near the door frame, reveling in her sister’s embarrassed, “Thanks… uh, you-- you can leave now.”

The gambler outright laughed and strolled away from the door, calling over her shoulder, “Eloquent as ever, my Little Bird. Tell Cassandra I say hello!” 

Inside the room Cassandra buried her blushing face in the pillow, her embarrassment melting into incredulous giggles as Raven went slack underneath her, a hand coming up to palm her face at her sister’s parting words. The poet sighed and wrapped her love up in a hug, pressing her lips to a dark shoulder, “We should send more offerings to Tyche, Darling. This is getting ridiculous.” 

Cassandra hummed in agreement and after a few more minutes of savoring their closeness sat up, bringing Raven’s hands up with her. The dancer wrapped the quilt over her shoulders. Her fingers inched down to intertwine with her love’s pale ones. A small sigh, sucked in through her nostrils, before Cassandra decided to change the subject, “Will Jinx and the others be near the fruit groves?” 

Raven brought their hands up and kissed her knuckles, murmuring a quiet, “Yes, my Love,” against her skin. 

“Well,” A small, knowing smile started to curl the dancer’s dark lips, “You’ve yet to take me to those beaches that Lesbos is famed for…”

The poet’s graphite eyes were bright as the quilt slipped off her lover’s shoulders. Taking a breath, Raven perched up on her elbows and met Cassandra for another kiss. “Well,” the Greek’s words were soft yet teasing in the miniscule space between them, “You’ve yet to give me that dance that you’re famed for…”

Cassandra bit her lip but couldn’t keep her smile from taking over. She tilted her head to the side, her shoulders wriggling as Raven followed her gaze to the cedar lyre that rested near her desk, “I need music to dance.” Cassandra lazily trailed her fingertips over her lover’s collarbone, lifting back as Raven sat up and pressed their noses together. 

Kissing her darling again, the Greek murmured, “A two-woman festival on the beach?” The dancer nodded and ran her hands through the poet’s long hair, twirling the ends along her fingertips. Raven rubbed soft circles along the tops of Cassandra’s thighs in response.

They both looked up as a chorus of shouts echoed over the island, flitting into the room. The poet chuckled, “The birth must’ve been a success, then.” She gazed at her muse for a moment, kissing the thumb that came up to trace her lips, “Shall we get dressed? It won’t be long until they come back.”

Cassandra pitched forward for one more kiss then sprung away, letting out a groan as she stood and stretched her limbs. Shaking the tiredness out of her arms, she felt Raven’s eyes on her and swung her hips as she made her way to her discarded clothes. A gasp softly filled the room as the dancer bent down without bending her knees and Cassandra smirked as she turned back to her lover, a brow raised.

Blushing but not looking away from the gorgeous view, Raven only leaned back on her palms and smiled in the most lovestruck of ways. Cassandra blew her a kiss and finally the poet slid out from underneath the quilt. Raven stood, reaching to hug her muse around her back. She kissed the side of Cassandra’s neck once, twice, before making her way to her closet. The dancer laughed as she lunged forward to retaliate with another kiss, right in between the poet’s shoulder blades. 

It, admittedly, took longer than necessary for them both to get dressed. Having to cover up certain well-loved areas with an extra cloak (lest Jinx’s teasing about lovebirds become any raunchier than the gambler already planned) and cleaning up an unplanned ink spill (when Raven was pinned to the side of her desk, lyre in hand and a hot mouth peppering kisses along the column of her neck) took up nearly a quarter of an hour by itself. Add in their brief embarrassment at seeing that Jinx had retrieved Cassandra’s dropped pack and left it right outside the poet’s door, and the pair had just barely snuck past the courtyard when the first group of women began to filter in. 

Raven clutched her lyre to the side of her chest as she eagerly led Cassandra towards the beach, squeezing their joined hands in her excitement. As they walked through Lesbos the ground under their sandals turned from pale tile to smoothed down dirt to still-dewy grass and finally rocky sand. Raven slowed her steps and squeezed her lover’s hand, “Do you want to go in the water or just watch the waves?”

Cassandra pursed her lips in thought, then pressed those lips to the exposed skin of the poet’s shoulder. Her mahogany eyes peered at the hills that dotted Lesbos’ landscape and questioned, “Are there any cliffs we can watch from?” 

Gray eyes brightened as a spot came to mind and Raven lovingly leaned down to kiss her darling again, “I know just the place.” 

\--

Balancing on the tips of her toes, the warrior raised her arms and stretched her body, reaching as high as she could. A happy, noisy sigh flew out of her and she came out of her stance, letting her arms swing. Panting a bit from her training, she unwound the wraps around her wrists and sat on the floor, peeling the cloth off her ankles. 

Her navy gaze landed on her arm as the hairs stood and she swiftly leapt to her feet. She craned her neck up, her eyes narrowing at the swirling clouds and her brows bunching at their snow white color. The air buzzed and she jumped back, crouching low and protectively crossing her arms over her chest. Her hair flew back, the end of her braid starting to frizzle when a bolt of lightning struck not a stride away from her. 

She raised her head to peer up at the god as he took form, a brow arching in question and her arms falling out of formation to perch on her hips. The woman’s face was curious but respectful as the Princess bowed her head, greeting him, “Zeus.” His lips threatened to curl in a smile at the sight of his favorite demigoddess but he held it in, the miniscule movement making the curls of his beard shift. All traces of electricity faded away and the clouds opened up as he spoke, “Diana.”

The Amazon’s broad shoulders squared as she took in his authoritative grip on his trident. A breathless laugh slipped out of her and she tilted her head, peering up at the tall man, “I know you aren’t here to fight; so, for what do I owe the pleasure?” 

That got a chuckle out of the king of the Gods; his shoulders losing their tension, Zeus allowed himself to glance around. The clearing was tidy despite its obvious recent use and the spots of what he presumed was a mixture of sweat and blood that darkened the dirt. He casually strolled to where her sword and lasso lay and set his trident down. 

Nodding at the fruiting trees and the leaves that soaked up as much sun as they could before autumn fell on them, Zeus turned back to the demigoddess, “Themyscira looks well.”

“Thank you,” Diana looked proud as she looked over the area with him, spotting the tops of pillars and the plumes of candle-smoke that peeked over the edge of the trees. The warrior allowed all of half a minute before she stood in front of the god, her chin raised expectantly, “But you’ve yet to tell me what exactly you _need_ , Zeus?”

His eyes hardened and she crossed her arms in response, resolute.

After a long moment, Zeus asked, “Have you heard of Sappho of Lesbos?”

“The poet?” A grin curled the Amazon’s lips as she held in her amusement, “Surely you’re clever enough to realize we’d quite enjoy her prose _here_ , of all places.”

Diana’s gaze flicked to his hands and the sporadic crackles of lightning that jumped from finger to finger. She bit her bottom lip as Zeus gave her a knowing look, rolling it between her teeth, “As far as I know she’s completely mortal. Her poems may be near-divine but even then, why are _you_ after her, Zeus?”

Her eyes turned stern, “She only writes of women as her lovers, after all.”

The king of the Gods snorted at her insinuation, “The mortals I bed never go back to life as they once lived it, Diana.” He gave her a pointed look, the taut line of his lips softening to a smirk, “Don’t think I haven’t interfered enough in this world to know how everything works.” 

She shrugged one shoulder and he continued, “You’ve read her most recent poetry, I take it?” At her nod, he said, “She’s fallen in love since then and is speaking her odes more often than she writes. The rest of Greece has yet to read them and Eros is already feeling upstaged.” 

Diana let a chuckle escape and his eyes darkened, narrowing into a glare. Flickers of lightning shot off of his eyelashes and his jaw squared. The warrior bowed her head an inch as he commanded, his authoritative voice booming around the clearing and probably sounding as far as the forest’s edge, “Princess Diana, I’m not here for pleasantries. Due to your circumstances as a demigoddess and Themyscira’s proclivity for directly dealing with mortals, you and you _alone_ are to complete an assignment at the discretion of the gods.”

Taking a calming breath, she nodded and her back straightened to meet his gaze, as eye-to-eye as her height would allow. The ruby star of her tiara glinted at the move and Zeus rolled his jaw, “Do not kill, maim, or do anything that would prevent her from writing again once this tantrum blows over, but get her to stop for now. Eros is becoming an annoyance that even I can’t shake.” 

Diana’s lips curled into a grin despite the tense air, “Hera especially enjoys her poetry, I take it?”

He grunted, “I and all the other gods do as well. But we don’t want to harm the girl’s ability to write, Rhea knows how horribly Eros’ odes pale in comparison, so you _will_ convince her to slow down.”

“Of course.” 

The king of the Gods let his brows jump once, agreeing with her silent relief that the poet wasn’t condemned to death just yet. To drive the point home, he held out his hand and his trident flew into his outstretched fingers. He loomed down at Diana and their hair stood on end as electricity crackled in the air, “If I have to hear another tantrum there will be consequences. Even her talent won’t spare her if this whining does not end. Understood?”

Diana tersely nodded, “I’ll advise her immediately. Lesbos is less than two days’ travel--”

“No,” Zeus shot a stream of lightning in the air and the whole sky seemed to pause. The princess closed her mouth as his aegean eyes firmly glared at her, “Helios will take you there _now_. This has gone on long enough and I expect everything to be settled by sunset today.” 

That got him a firm, “Your orders will be followed, Zeus.”

“Very well then.” He nodded once, the clouds coming down to carry him up into the sky, “Farewell and good luck, Princess.”

Navy eyes watched as the clouds turned to mist and sunk to the ground, hardening to catch the god’s footsteps as he ascended into the sky. Helios hovered just below the clouds, peering down at Themyscira. Zeus spoke to him as he passed and the god laughed good-naturedly, diminishing the flames and letting his chariot land on the island, not a stride away from the Amazon. 

They both looked up as Zeus’ steps faltered and he looked over his shoulder at the demigoddess, “You’re a favorite of mine, Diana. Do not disappoint me.”

\--

Cassandra gasped in awe as she timidly peered at the sea, not daring to get more that a step past the stone bench that overlooked the cliff’s edge. Half shaded by the Carob tree not a few strides away, Raven leisurely tuned her lyre, the process painstakingly slower than usual as her attention was constantly drawn to the enchanting woman that she got to spend her time with. 

Softly running her fingertips over the sanded cedar, the poet plucked a few disjointed notes and smiled at Cassandra as she turned to her, curious at the staccato music. The dancer got up from the stringy grass and perched on the weathered stone, “What are you doing?”

Her dark fingers tenderly tucked a long lock of hair behind Raven’s ear, her eyes softening as her poet softly spoke into the air, each syllable getting its own note, “ _I took my lyre and said: / Come now, my heavenly / tortoise shell: become / a speaking instrument_. 3”

Cassandra let her chin rest on her love’s shoulder, a lazy smile sliding onto her lips as Raven slowly started what could have been a lullaby, the notes drifting and floating through the air as she played. 

A particular group of chords sung to the dancer and she pressed a kiss to her lover’s cheek. Raven’s fingers paused as she hummed, nuzzling closer at the contact. The music started up again, aimless and romantic.

“Those notes,” The poet shivered as the words were whispered against her ear, “Could you repeat them?” Cassandra looked eager at Raven’s nod and stood, lazily shaking her hips as she spun in a circle, “The _la-la-dee-dah-dah_ part?” 

Raven softly picked up the melody, humming with the notes as Cassandra swayed with the music, getting comfortable with the tune. As they both got a hang of the melody, the wind picked up the music and the birds stopped to watch as the two hummed along. 

Mahogany eyes opened and Cassandra beamed at the love of her life, the words impulsively falling off her lips, “ _Do you believe in destiny?_ ”

Raven gazed up at her as she sashayed closer, pale fingers automatically plucking the strings as Cassandra cupped her chin, “ _Close your eyes and leave the rest to me…_ ” The dancer pressed their foreheads together and hummed for a moment, her lashes fluttering against the poet’s as she sung out in practically a whisper, “ _Do you believe in fantasy?_ ” 

Dark thumbs brushed against pale pink lips, “ _I have to when it's right in front of me, oh!_ ”

Their lips met and the music faltered to a stop. A hum so low that it was nearly a whine escaped Cassandra and she pulled away, “Keep playing, please,” she quietly urged. Raven obliged, the melody rising back up and mingling with the sea breeze again. 

Humming the notes, Cassandra resumed her dance and sung to the skies with her arms outstretched, “ _What are you doing here, in the real world?_ ” She turned in a half circle and was met by the sight of Raven, the occasional falling leaf, and an absolutely lovestruck expression. Spurred on by the awe in her poet’s gaze, she twirled until they were less than a stride away. 

“ _What are you doing here? So close I could touch you…_ ” A tan hand pressed to her own thigh, where cloth covered the fingertip-sized bruises that lay on her skin. Raven’s tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips and Cassandra practically glided to the bench, crooning out, “ _What are you doing here…_ ”

She crawled into the taller woman’s lap and ignored how the music abruptly stopped. Tenderly, Cassandra kissed the sapphire in her love’s forehead and then rested her brow against the stone, her voice laden with emotion as she asked, “ _And what are you doing to me?_ 4”

Raven let the lyre drop as they nearly kissed, both stopping a breath away from each others lips. A pale hand came up to rest above her muse’s heart and Cassandra closed the gap, smiling into their embrace as her poet sunk into the kiss. 

As the two kissed the birds continued the song, their high-pitched chirps a close enough match to the tune Cassandra had performed to. Without separating to breathe Raven slowly stood, guiding her lover to follow as they settled down at the base of the tree.

Surrounded by soft grass and weeds, the poet took her shawl off her shoulders and laid it on the ground. Cassandra eagerly got comfortable on top of it and Raven practically purred as she climbed on top of her muse, intoxicated at Cassandra’s touch. That very same touch turned frantic as the dancer pulled her down and they fell. Past the cliff beyond them, the seas crashed against the mountainside, the rhythmic sound of water on rock hiding the moans that carried on the wind.

As easy as it was to get lost when with a lover, neither knew how long they’d been exploring. Only the light blue of the sky and the birds flying overhead gave them any sense of time; finally, after three flocks of doves, thirteen clouds, and two hours worth of fruit picking down in the fruit groves, the lovers collapsed under the shade of the Carob tree, their clothes scattered on the grass as a makeshift blanket.

Spent, Cassandra lazily ran one hand through Raven’s long hair, the other languidly writing patterns on her love’s skin. She raised her chin as the poet kissed the column of her throat, not bothering to open her eyes as words were spoken on her skin, “ _Without warning…_ ”

Another barrage of kisses, trailing their way up to her ear, “ _As a whirlwind / swoops on an oak…_ ” A pale hand tenderly made its way down in between the dancer’s legs. Cassandra gasped, her head falling back and her eyes fluttering shut as Raven slowly traced every inch of her. Obviously eager to build her up and bring her crashing down all over again, the lips along her earlobe smiled and whispered, “ _Love shakes my heart_. 5” 

Cassandra’s laugh was boisterous as she buried her face in the poet’s hair, tipsy at the mix of pleasure and intimacy. She let her legs spread apart a few inches more, sighing as Raven’s hand started to move, “You’re such a romantic, you know that?”

That got her another kiss to the pulse as the poet mumbled against her skin, “Hard not to be with such a marvelous muse like yourself.”

“Oh?” Cassandra grinned, the move morphing into a gasp as a finger slipped inside, closing her eyes as Raven simultaneously traced her jawline, “I’m a _marvelous_ muse?”

A hum, “Terpsichore especially would be jealous.”

“As jealous as Eros is of your _intoxicating_ poetry, my Love--ah!” Raven bit down on the dark skin of her darling’s throat, tenderly pulling back to pepper butterfly kisses on the mark a second later. The poet’s fingers thrust faster as she leaned her weight on the dancer, whispering into the nonexistent space between them, “Not as intoxicating as _you_ , my Cassandra.”

Eyes squeezed shut, Cassandra didn’t bother responding as her back arched and her arms wound around her lover’s neck. She didn’t even notice the music that tremblingly slipped off her lips as Raven brought her to the edge, hovered for a teasingly long moment, then made her fall until her thighs shook and her heartbeat thundered in her ears. 

A slow minute passed and, still out of breath, Cassandra giggled as she pressed their foreheads together, savoring the increasingly familiar feel of the sapphire pressed against her brow and the hungry darkening of Raven’s gray eyes. 

Before she could properly capitalize on that hunger, the sky appeared to turn pure orange and the air warmed a few degrees; not enough to burn, but enough to make them sweat even more than they already were. Squinting as even the Carob tree’s shade did nothing to keep the blinding light at bay, Raven sat up with a hand cupped over her eyes.

She jumped, startled as _something_ heavy landed not a stride away from the stone bench. Behind her, Cassandra moved to grab her around the waist, as tense as her recent orgasm could allow her to be.

The light diminished and they craned their necks up to stare at the face of their unexpected and very tall visitor. If the muscles weren’t enough of an indication, the tiara on her head and the bracelets on her forearms were a dead giveaway; Raven choked out the demigoddess’ name, “Princess Diana!” 

 

She sheepishly held her cloak over herself and Cassandra, stunned at the pure light and hints of electricity that clung to the muscular woman and her golden bracelets. Cassandra bowed her head to Diana for only a moment, her mouth slightly agape as she watched Helios’ chariot materialize in the sky, so blindingly bright that she couldn’t stare at it long enough to make out its shape. 

“Sappho,” The Amazon greeted, her gaze shifting to the dancer, “And you must be the woman responsible for her love, I take it?” 

Cassandra looked flustered and went to hold out her hand, stopping herself before the cloak slipped off her front. Blushing as she met briefly Raven’s equally awed gaze, she answered “Yes, uh-- my Princess?”

The Amazon looked amused and held up a palm, “Diana is fine.” 

The two lovers nodded and the demigoddess continued, “I come with urgent orders from Mount Olympus and those who rule it.” A brow raised over her sapphire eyes at the embarrassment etched onto the women’s faces, “But if you’d like to get dressed first…” 

She turned towards the sea as the couple hurried to don their clothes, worriedly rolling her bottom lip between her teeth as she went over her conversation with Zeus all over again. The corner of her lips quirked up despite her worry of how the situation would play out; Sappho would certainly be free from any of Eros’ jealousy and she would have her dancer to bide her over until everything cooled down.

Still, Diana could not ignore how terrified the poet (the very _mortal_ poet, she stressed to herself) looked at the mention of the gods; to placate them both, she said, “Sappho, I come not only as a fan of your work but as a messenger of Zeus, king of the Gods. This occasion may seem like a confrontation right now but I promise you I _will_ keep it peaceful.” 

The sound of them moving stilled and Diana peeked over her shoulder, turning to face them when she saw they were decent and standing. Raven nervously drummed her fingers along her thighs and Cassandra grabbed the one closest to her, tightly intertwining their fingers. The poet seemed to relax at her love’s touch, peering up at the demigoddess.

Despite her own charmed amusement at their young love, Diana aimed a pointed look down at the pair. She squared her shoulders and put her godly airs on, glowering until she was sure that Helios had left to continue his journey over the sky. 

Raven and Cassandra seemed to sense her lack of true anger but still stood at attention as Diana spoke, her voice impossibly stern, “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poems Used:  
> 1Artemis (Fragment, Prayer to her)  
> 2Standing by My Bed  
> 3I Took My Lyre  
> 4Destiny, Greg Universe, _Steven Universe_  
>  5Without Warning


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth number: 4, δ, delta, four; a symbol of _practicality._

Diana rolled her jaw as she glanced out at the sea beyond them, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that Eros was peeking in on their conversation as much as he was able to. She aimed a stern look the women’s way, “Now I don’t want either of you two to worry; there is no punishment right now.” 

“But,” The warrior heaved a sigh, “I am not here for no reason. There have been… arguments atop Mount Olympus over your writings, Sappho. The odes and offerings are appreciated, don’t fret about that.” The poet looked relieved at her words and Diana sighed again, her lips tugging down as she began her news.

“However, there is still a debate over whether or not you have been encroaching on the gods’ work.” For the first time she addressed Cassandra. The dancer’s shoulders straightened as she peered up at Diana’s face, one of her cheeks indented from how hard she was biting the inside of her lip, “Your dances and influence on her are not under any scrutiny, though I would advise you to follow as Sappho does.” 

“For the time being you, Sappho, are ordered to cease _all_ your poetry. No odes, no sonnets, no ballads, nothing.” She paused, her gaze flicking to Cassandra again, “Written or otherwise.” 

“But--”

“Now, this ban is not permanent. We wouldn’t accept these odes of yours so eagerly if your talent was for naught, but on the occasion that your love is as endless as it appears to be,” The dancer’s cheeks darkened and Cassandra hid her smile in her cloak. The princess kept her face composed at the obvious romance between the two and continued, forcing as much authority into her voice as possible, “You _will_ be punished if the fighting continues. And unfortunately, any punishment you face will be out of my hands.”

Raven and Cassandra shrunk at her tone, both obviously not used to the gravity that a warrior could command at a moment’s notice. But Diana was a demigoddess, one of Zeus’ favorites and a princess in her own right, and even _she_ knew when to step back. 

Letting a smidge of tension leave her shoulders, the Amazon hummed out, “You’re a very talented woman, Sappho. And I must warn _both_ of you,” Gray and mahogany eyes met, worried, “With so much attention on your poetry alone, it is almost a forgone fact that your love will be targeted next.”

She strode around them as she talked, tenderly touching the Carob tree’s branches. The pods were nearly ripe, just in time for spring to start. A sad smile stretched her mouth and she turned back to the two. Neither Raven nor Cassandra moved their gaze from her and Diana stressed to them, “Between the Silk Road and the reach of Sappho’s poetry you are both well versed in the world. You know how damning a condemned life can be, whether or not a god is on your side.” 

The pod’s shell was dry and her tan fingers plucked it off the tree. Raven swallowed thickly as it crackled under the demigoddess’ thumb but didn’t dare speak Persephone’s name, lest she invite the same original plagues to herself and Cassandra. Still, her fingers wove even tighter between the dancer’s brown ones, squeezing as Diana advised, “Cherish each other, _love_ each other, but do try to stay out of the gods’ attention.” 

The warrior paused a moment, biting the inside of her cheek. Helios’ spying ear and the faint presence that Eros carried wherever he went was all but gone now, so a smile curled her lips as she decided to be completely honest, “Despite all that you must accomplish, I do give you two my sincerest wishes of happiness.” 

“But the gods--”

The princess held up a hand, interrupting Cassandra before she could begin, “I am merely a demigoddess. Their importance of mortals’ doings are not as high as my own.” She grinned at the poet, “But Themyscira and Lesbos have traded before, Sappho. You know that I and all of my people support you two and will aid as much as Zeus allows me-- allows us to.” 

There was a pause as the mortals took in her words, their hearts fluttering at the blatant approval. Raven quickly glanced at Cassandra, but her muse seemed to be at a loss of words. Shakily letting a breath through her nostrils, she pressed a slow kiss to the dancer’s temple and raised her bright eyes to Diana. She brought their joined hands up and cradled Cassandra’s left hand, her appreciation palpable as she whispered, “Many don’t get the blessing of a demigoddess, my Princess.”

“Many also aren’t indirectly threatened by the king of the Gods himself either.” 

As she spoke, Diana's navy gaze settled on the cliff's base, spotting a woman there. The pink aventurine glinted in the sunlight and the Amazon hummed, curling up a hand for the woman to approach. 

Jinx half-jogged, half-skipped to where the trio stood, her pale eyes hesitant despite her steady steps. She instinctively settled in next to her sister, meeting the poet’s gaze all-too-briefly. But while Raven and Cassandra both looked overwhelmed and worried, they didn’t appear _scared_ ; with that in mind, Jinx kept most of her attention on their visitor.

She blinked at the ruby-studded tiara that graced the tall woman. Lesbos hadn’t done business with the warrior society in a few years, but the jewelry was recognizable enough. Jinx straightened her shoulders, guessing aloud, “Princess Diana of Themyscira?” 

At the warrior's nod she perched a hand on her thin hips, the other stretched over her collar, “I am Jinx, Raven's elder sister.” None of them failed to notice how she took a protective stance in front of the two youngest, her light eyes defensive. 

“So what brings you to Lesbos? We usually don’t start our dealings with Themyscira until summertime.” She ran a tongue over her teeth, her gaze flicking from the couple’s tightly clasped hands and then to the lasso perched on the princess’ hip, “A good visit, I hope?”

Diana aimed a thin smile her way, “Unfortunately not; it’s a threatening one.” Jinx’s eyes hardened and the demigoddess crossed her arms. Her chin rolled, tilting towards the sea, “The gods are angry at Sappho for encroaching on Eros’ abilities. They want her to stop.”

“And you?”

The Amazon forced another smile, a flicker of remorse shining in her eyes, “I’m just here to deliver their message. My thoughts on the matter are my own.” As Jinx’s face softened and Cassandra shifted her weight to the other foot, Diana’s navy gaze flicked to the couple, “It’s best that you all remember that.”

Pivoting the conversation, her sight flicked to the sky. The few scattered clouds were white as salt, unblemished by any of the sun’s colors. Humming at the realization that Helios wouldn’t be back for her until sunset, Diana turned to the three mortals, “Helios will take me back to Themyscira come sunset.” 

She didn’t _order_ them, but her intent was clear as she added, “Perhaps you two should discuss everything, consider all your plans. And Jinx, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to check out the island. It’s been quite a while since I last visited.”

Without waiting another second Cassandra immediately took the opportunity, tugging at her poet’s hand and silently leading them away. Raven glanced at her sister once and then followed her lover, their steps hastening to a jog as they sped down the hill’s decline. Diana watched them go, not reacting to how harshly Jinx watched _her_. And as the two women listened to the fading sounds of the lovers speeding off to take in everything, the demigoddess let out a rough sigh.

She waited until they were out of earshot to gesture towards the courtyard. At the women who were still lingering on the tiles Jinx poked the warrior’s finger until it aimed for the trail end of the fruit groves, just outside the bathing house. “It’ll be quiet there,” The gambler explained, walking ahead and only slowing her strides when she heard Diana follow. 

They were silent for a long minute, easily sidestepping all the commotion within the courtyard. Diana smiled at the sound of baby goat bleatings and the scent of roasting olives, her face falling as she glanced at Jinx. She allowed herself a moment to observe the girl, her features so similar to Raven’s and her jewel just as bright. 

Those bright eyes looked up at her and Diana gave her a small smile, genuine but full of concern. Jinx’s hands clasped behind her back as the tall woman pinched in between her eyes, her strides slowing to a near standstill. 

“Lesbos is a beautiful place,” Her navy gaze was tired, fond, distressed; weary at the stifling air that the gods had placed over the island, so very attached to the women who lived there, each one unbelievably gorgeous inside and out, disturbed at what the similarities between Lesbos and Themyscira could bring in the future. She shuffled a bit further up, moving in a circle to stare at all the island that she could. 

Jinx seemed to understand her thoughts without her having to say them. Grateful, yet unable to keep herself from skirting around the obvious issue, Diana sighed out, “The last thing any of us needs is for the gods to have an excuse to ravage it.” 

“The island’s pretty small, so perhaps they’ll--”

“Jinx,” Diana stressed, her lips straightening into a thin line. “Eros may not be the most powerful of gods, but he can, has, and _will_ pester Zeus enough to take action. You _must_ ensure that Sappho doesn’t put additional targets on herself. I don’t think I can stop Zeus from interfering if Eros continues this.”

They stopped under a cherry tree’s shade, the branches so laden that Diana had to crouch lest she hit her face. The princess reached up to touch one of the berries, humming and letting the branch go when the fruit was still too hard to pick.

The Amazon bit the inside of her cheek, mumbling to herself, “Won’t be ready till spring.”

Jinx let out a silent huff at her words, her curls bouncing as the gambler leaned against the trunk. Her gaze silently slid over the cherries, most of them still green as kiwi flesh. Jinx ran a tongue over her cheek, peeking a glance at the Amazon, “Then Persephone will aid them.”

They held each other’s stare for a long moment at the idea, then Diana shot it down, “Spring is quite far away.”

The gambler’s retort was immediate, hopeful, “Not even a full moon’s worth.”

Diana’s gaze darkened, “Don’t underestimate how much a can occur in a _day_ , let alone a moon, Jinx. It’ll be of value to Lesbos, but especially to Sappho if you remember that.” 

The young woman shied away at the chiding, rolling her lip between her teeth as she snapped an unripe cherry off the branch. She twirled the fruit in between her fingers, her brows nearly furrowing as the tiniest hint of juice rolled off on her fingertips, “Then what else is there to do?” Jinx didn’t meet the Amazon’s eye as she mused aloud, “We can’t rush them into being ready, but we can’t wait either. The gods need their sacrifice _now_ and all we have are nectarines and plums.” 

She let out a barking laugh, her mirth transparent as she kept up the rouse, “Is it possible to convince them that cherries aren’t necessary, or must we endure the wrath of not having all the fruits harvested in time. I just--” Jinx cut herself off with a sigh, her head shaking at her own words. The ravings of a mad woman, of a sister who refused to let go without a fight (or, at least, a bet). Her luck was still fortunate, last she checked, “I just don’t know, Diana.”

The demigoddess didn’t have an answer and Jinx let out another humorless laugh as a memory came to her. Worried but far from overwhelmed, she asked into the air, “Are other mortals allowed to speak her odes?”

Without waiting for the Amazon’s answer, Jinx thought back to a poem from long ago. One of Raven’s firsts, written with tears streaming down her face and Jinx’s arms around her midsection as she futilely tried to ignore the pain that Arella’s death had on her. She licked her lips, remembering the lines that her sister had used as a mantra for nearly three years after Mother’s funeral. 

Why, she hadn’t thought of them in ages but they slipped out as she they were the only fragments of language she’d ever known, “ _Must I remind you, Cleis / that sounds of grief / are unbecoming in / a poet's household?_ ” 

Her eyes flicked to Diana, “ _And that they are not / suitable in ours?_ 1”

Navy eyes watched her, considering whether or not to ask about what caused such a poem to be written. Instead, the Amazon simply stated, “Not quite the lovestruck odes I’m used to from her.”

That got a humorless chuckle out of the gambler. She glanced up at the warrior, “I don’t plan on mourning a family member again, my Princess,” Jinx’s shoulders heaved as she let out yet another sigh. Rolling her jaw at the way her companion’s brows jumped, the Greek promised, “I’ll keep her quiet. Even if I must barge in whenever they’re alone, even if I must dedicate a boatload of offerings, Sappho won’t write her odes for as long as I can prevent her.”

Her lips quirked from their line at the prospect and she looked up again, “Any idea how long that would be?”

Diana sighed and leaned next to her, hearing as the trunk creaked. The branches shifted, making the cherries bobble together, their quiet _pat! pat! pat!_ almost musical in the air; the two women smiled at that. Despite the tense mood, it was almost funny to remember how quickly acts reverberated from one another.

Maybe spring would come in time for them just yet. 

But for now Diana let her head tilt back, savoring how warm the wood was against her hair. She ran a tongue over her teeth and let her eyes close. An ant fell from the tree and landed on her nose. 

She brushed the little bug away. It fell to the grass below, “The gods are fickle, Jinx. If I could tell you, I would.”

\--

As they walked along Lesbos’ grassy pathways Cassandra hadn’t been in the mood to talk and, quite honestly, Raven didn’t know what to say. She could only shift her weight from foot to foot with each step, swaying as she tried to grasp exactly how much danger they were in. 

The patch of skirt over the poet’s thigh was still wet. Every time that damp cloth rubbed against her skin she was reminded of the breathtaking flash of horror, of panic at the sight of the demigoddess interrupting their intimacy. 

While she was a warrior Diana was far from _terrifying_. Beautiful no matter what she did, intimidating to a fault by her demigoddess nature and broad stature, imposing yet calming whenever Themyscira did business with mortals; in fact, Raven would proudly admit that she had written an ode or five to the demigoddess for less than charitous reasons. But writing of Diana as a muse and being the subject of her threats was something else entirely. An experience that Raven wouldn’t wish on any enemy. 

Let alone a lover. 

Her gray eyes flicked to Cassandra for the millionth time in the few short minutes of their walk. By the way the dancer’s palm trembled against her own and the shaky way she tried to keep her deep breaths from being too obvious, Cassandra was startled. Threats by cocky but ultimately sloppy pirates set to steal cargo was one thing, a warning hand-delivered by the gods was something else entirely.

Raven softly brought their joined hands up and pressed her lips to the woman’s brown knuckles, letting out a humming soft of sigh against her muse’s skin. She rolled her jaw and Cassandra interrupted her before she could start. 

“Don’t really feel like talking,” The merchant muttered.

Still, she shifted closer until their arms pressed together. The touch was comforting, despite how inadvertently closed off they were. Lost in their own worries, concern about the gods and their ideas of vengeance and all the personal sacrifices they had to consider. Cassandra intertwined their fingers and squeezed once, twice, thrice.

They stayed quiet as they continued to walk, their joined hands waving in the space between them. Cassandra let out a breath and rested her head against Raven’s shoulder. She cleared her throat and pursed her lips, “Could we go back to your room?”

“I’d rather just…” She trailed off, not trusting the millions of suggestions that ran through her head. Running away from Lesbos would do no good, the gods would find them and talking would only beget overwhelming feelings and a conversation neither was quite ready for. It may have been but an hour past noon, but ignoring everything until their nerves had settled seemed the best option. 

Raven was thinking the same. She squeezed her love’s hand, finishing her unended sentence, “Sleep til morning?”

\--

In the courtyard, nearly all of Lesbos took a quick detour to stop and greet the princess. Most scurried off after a quick ‘Hello’ and a kiss to Diana’s knuckles, shifting the fruits and offerings in their arms so the metal bracelets on their wrists clanged together.

Jinx stayed by the Amazon’s side the entire time, not quite trusting herself to interrupt whatever conversations Cassandra and her sister were certainly having at the moment. An idea from Diana herself, the demigoddess privy to how intense emotions could get the first time one is threatened by immortal forces. 

The same old woman who lost some coins in front of Lady Shiva showed off what marvelous new Pai Sho pieces she had been working on when Raven and Cassandra reappeared. The poet tugged on the dancer’s hand and led her the long way around, blankly blinking at the ground under her feet.

Neither Jinx nor Diana spoke as they watched the two slink past the pale columns and into the hallway where Raven’s room was, their faces not quite solemn but incredibly tired. Jinx let out a quiet, heavy sigh. Diana rolled her jaw and glanced at the sky; Helios would be nearly a quarter of a day until he returned for her. The warrior nudged Jinx with her elbow, “Leave them be until I am off the island. Perhaps even until morning light.” 

The gambler let out a humorless chuckle. Her eyes flicked to where her sister’s bedroom lay, “You saw Raven’s face.” The poet was often stoic, especially before meeting her muse, but not as somber as she just was-- never like _that_. 

Diana seemed to share her worry, but she merely shrugged one shoulder, “You saw Cassandra’s.” 

When her rebuttal didn’t even invoke any sort of response she touched the young woman’s shoulder, aiming a hopeful smile Jinx’s way. Her voice was calm as she added, “Sappho is your little sister, Jinx, your _family_. She’ll need your support now more than ever, but…” 

Her words trailed of as she paused to wipe away the hint of tears that gathered in the gambler’s bright eyes. Jinx held her stare as she continued, “But it’ll take some time until they both are reined in as much as you’re planning. The gods may only look for blatant discrepancies these first few hours. Just keep your usual methods and continue to love her, love _them_ ,” Diana paused to roll her bottom lip between her teeth. She took in a breath, “They’ll bounce back to normal once all this Eros nonsense blows over, I promise.”

Jinx didn’t look all too convinced, despite the thin smile that curled her lips. She nodded regardless and Diana let go of her face as she hummed. “Hmmm,” Jinx didn’t speak about her motivating words, instead asking with her fingers drumming on her lap, “Does Themyscira fight often? Battles, wars, anything of the sort?”

A brow arched above the warrior’s right eye at the shift, “We don’t go to war with mortals _too_ often, only when the rest of Greece starts feeling a bit… entitled to our knowledge. Why do you ask?”

“Well you seem like quite the speaker. And I was just wondering--” Jinx cut herself off. She clicked her tongue and fiddled with her skirts, roughly clutching and releasing the wool in between her fingers once, twice. Her brows furrowed and she let her head drop down, her eyes flicking between her fingers and her lips mouthing the words as she silently mused all that she had to do, all that she wanted to say. 

Diana was patient and raised her chin as the woman looked up again, her rosy aventurine gleaming in the early afternoon light. Jinx’s words came out far faster than normal, “What do you do when the fight can’t be won with simply a speech? When there’s a good chance what you’re fighting for will end up slipping out of reach, that the worst case scenario has a pretty good chance of coming to fruition?”

“Then I pray to Tyche and work on my own skills,” Her tan fingers flexed as Diana looked over her palms, her navy gaze taking in the lines and scars that lined her skin. She mindlessly rattled off her usual training regiment, softly taking in all the women that passed them by as they darted through the courtyard, “I focus on improving my swordsmanship, my hand to hand, my lasso throwing, my knotwork, how well I know all the formations, how well I know the grounds that I stand on.”

Her lips twitched up into a half smile as she caught the confused look on her companion’s face. Reminding herself that Lesbos was a purely civilian refuge of an island, she moved onto her point, “I may be a demigoddess, but I have to work everyday to stay as adept as I am. You were _born_ with the graces of luck, Jinx.”

The girl winced at the blunt words but Diana wasn’t finished. She grabbed Jinx’s hands within her own, “But you didn’t need that to become so crafty.” 

Their eyes met, one determined, one confused. “You’re a smart woman, Jinx. Wily as any scammer and perceptive too,” Diana briefly glanced to where she’d first arrived, noting how the Carob tree was a proud fixture atop the cliff. Her eyes met Jinx’s again, “Think of all the ways that can be an advantage, gambling or otherwise.”

Jinx’s hair bounced against her shoulders as she nodded, “Because Raven might need it.”

“With a woman like Cassandra holding her heart, ‘might’ isn’t necessary,” Diana’s face was teasing despite her solemn words and she let go of the gambler’s hands. Leaning her forearms on the table, she smiled as another passing woman handed her a pear tart, immediately breaking off a piece of the pastry to eat.

She tilted her chin Jinx’s way at the mortal’s question, “How long do you think it’ll take Eros to complain again?”

Diana narrowed her eyes, the answer immediately coming to her, “Long enough for you to think up some tricks to distract him when they show up.”

That got her a snort. Jinx straightened her back, her hand perched confidently on top of her collar, just above her gemstone, “I have plenty of tricks already.”

Diana held out a jam-laden piece of her tart, “Exactly.”

\--

As soon as she closed the door behind them Raven had simply pulled the blankets off her bed and collapsed, her face buried in the pillows. Cassandra paused to let her clothes fall to the floor before she joined her love, her lips curling in a smile as she sunk down against the warmth of Raven’s back. 

The poet breathed in once, turning on her side to hold Cassandra in her arms, “Still smells like us.”

Cassandra smiled against the crook of her lover’s neck, “I like it.” She ran a tongue over her teeth at Raven’s agreeing hum, adding quietly, “Still should’ve cleaned before we left.”

“We can do it tomorrow,” Raven kissed her love’s forehead, her mouth moving to sleepily sigh into her hair. Burying emotions until they were ready to confess them was tiring work, apparently. A little smile twitched her lips at the reminder that they had tired themselves out before this mess of a day, “Once we get all this settled. Night, then?”

“You mean afternoon,” Cassandra languidly drawled out, giggling at the snort of disbelief her correction got. She pulled the quilts up to her chin, glad that winter’s chilly end was still hovering over Lesbos, even in the middle of the day. The dancer shut her eyes and listened to Raven’s steady breathing, letting her exhaustion take her to sleep. 

They slept through the commotion of Diana waving goodbye to Lesbos atop Helios’ chariot. They didn’t stir when Jinx poked her head in, her face softening as she watched them for just a moment. Their snores continued as the sky started to darken and the birds loudly squawked at the hyper bleatings of the baby goats. They stayed blissfully unaware when Jinx returned an hour after dinner and quietly packed up all of her sister’s ink pens and bare scrolls, neither of the lovers seeing the indecision on the gambler’s face as she elected to leave all her past odes stacked on top of the desk. 

Finally, when the moon had taken her space in the center of the sky and the clouds gave her luminescence a wide berth, Cassandra awoke. 

Bleary, she creaked open her eyes and let out a yawn, her back starting to arch. They had shifted around in their sleep and Cassandra wriggled as she moved her arm from out underneath Raven’s torso, shaking away the pins and needles. 

She pressed a soft kiss to her love’s forehead and slowly climbed out of bed, tucking the blankets along Raven’s side so she didn’t get cold. The dancer lazily walked to the end of the room, peeking out the window at the dark night sky. Her eyes shut and she winced as Raven almost immediately let out a sigh and turned on her side. 

A few seconds of silence, then a groggy “Cassandra?” slipped out into the air. The poet shifted again and rose, half-heartedly propped her weight up on an elbow. Mahogany eyes were apologetic as Cassandra padded forward and cupped her love’s cheek. She bent down to peck the sapphire on her forehead, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Hmmm,” Raven sleepily batted her eyes up at her muse. She turned her head and kissed the dancer’s palm, murmuring against her skin, “You’re warm.” 

Those big gray eyes were still unfocused and Raven sported the most endearing, lopsided, lovestruck smile that Cassandra had ever seen. She chuckled and brushed aside her lover’s long black hair, simply adding, “And you’re still asleep.”

“Perhaps,” The poet’s words slurred into a giggle at the end and she fell back onto her back, pulling Cassandra’s hand down with her. Raven kissed the tan wrist and sighed, “You should come back to bed.”

A shake of the merchant’s head, “Can’t sleep.”

“Mmmm.”

“But it’s nice out now, the moon’s almost full and there are a few birds out over the ocean,” Raven cooed as a brown hand ran through her hair, scratching at her scalp. Cassandra grinned at the sound, “Wanna watch with me?”

Her pink lips pouted for just a moment then she held out her hands and Cassandra took them, pulling her love up out of bed. She let her cedar gaze slide down her love’s body and leaned up to peck her collarbone. The dancer smiled as Raven wrapped the blankets around their shoulders, shrugging off her clothes once the cold air was kept at bay, “This way.” 

Cassandra shifted until she was behind her much taller beau, her fingers splayed over the poet’s bare stomach. Raven hummed as Cassandra walked them to the window, turning her face and pressing her lips to her love’s temple. The dancer seamlessly held her weight on the tips of her toes, blinking sleepily as she pursed her lips, pressing a lazy kiss to the poet’s shoulder. 

Pecking a scar the shape of a squashed pomegranate seed, Cassandra sighed against her lover’s skin, dark mahogany eyes watching the clouds as they crawled over the sky. Lesbos at night was an amazing sight, where the ocean reflected onto the sky and the fishes’ silvery backs skimmed the surface of the water. 

But despite the nighttime scene in front of her, despite the warmth that was Raven in her arms, despite the hours that had passed, the full impact of the demigoddess’ visit was still taking time to sink in. But Cassandra was slowly getting used to the idea. 

Breathless, her brown lips kissed the side of Raven’s neck and whispered Diana’s command, “No more poetry.”

Cassandra _loved_ her poet’s odes. If she was being honest, part of it was vanity, she couldn’t deny that; but any satisfaction she felt by being a muse was dwarfed by how her heart fluttered whenever she so much as _thought_ of Raven. 

The sheer contentment of being together was almost too grand for even the mighty Sappho to put to words. For Cassandra to lay her head in the Greek’s lap, listening to her spontaneous musings. For Raven to lean against a Carob tree, watching and hearing the song and dance performed for her and only her. The vulnerability of giving one’s heart to someone else, the power that came from owning someone’s absolute affections, both emotions far too magnificent for words.

Oh, to be loved, to be in love… 

And then to have a process of showcasing that love be denied, prohibited, outlawed for however long it had to be.

Had she not needed to hold Raven in her arms (more for her sake or her lover’s, she didn’t know), Cassandra would’ve clutched her stomach at the idea. Had she not been so wary of the gods’ power, she would have cursed all but Diana’s name for resenting their relationship.

Without realizing it, the dancer’s hands started gripping the cloth that covered Raven’s hips, her breathing deepening until she was nearly sighing with every breath. Had they not been threatened, she had no doubt that her poet would have been sleepily musing aloud to her right this very second. But she couldn’t, no matter how much they both wanted h,.ier to. 

Cassandra didn’t _want_ to agonize about the close calls they would inevitably face, but she couldn’t help it. In the quiet of the room, she heard her poet roughly swallow the air in her throat, a shiver going through her body. Had she not been so close, Cassandra would’ve missed the move and the gooseflesh that dotted the taller woman’s arms. When her muse stayed quiet Raven furrowed her brows. The poet’s tongue darted out to wet her dry lips and she spoke, “Can you read Greek?” 

Raven didn’t move her gaze from the Moon, watching as she got brighter and brighter with each passing second that the ocean moved underneath her. She let her head fall back at her muse’s nod, her cheek touching Cassandra’s temple. The words were impulsive as the thought came to her, “Do you think I can still speak my old poems?” 

“Hmm?”

Raven turned her head, her lips tightening into a line at the sight of all her old poems on the desk, the blank scrolls and pots of ink taken away sometime in the night. The Greek woman sighed, “I can probably recite them with no trouble. So I think you can also read what I’ve already written, although they pale in comparison to you, my Love.”

Cassandra pressed another kiss to her shoulder, “Let me see them.”

Some of her oldest ones were pressed up against the wall. Raven spotted a particular scroll, its edges stained from when Jinx had spilled the inkpot as she tried to peek over her little sister’s shoulder. She unrolled it and sighed at that familiar old scroll smell; behind her, Cassandra kissed her shoulder again, pressing her hips forward until they were locked together. 

Raven hummed and held the scroll open, leaning more of her weight on Cassandra. A soft sound pried its way out of her throat at her muse’s fervor, snuggling closer and opening more skin to the air as both of them scanned over her words. 

Cassandra kept her lips against pale skin, silently mouthing the ode as she read it, “ _On a soft pillow / I will lay down my limbs…_ 2”

Brown hands crept up, brushing against the arch of Raven’s ribs. Cassandra ran her thumbs under the curve of her lover’s chest, smiling as she read the next poem, just as short as the first, “ _May you sleep / on your tender girlfriend’s breasts…_ 3”

Raven let out a little gasp as two hands cupped her, nearly dropping the scroll in surprise. Cassandra bit the crook where her neck became her shoulder, languidly rolling the poet’s nipples in between her fingertips. Letting the tremble in her love’s fingers guide her, the dancer read the final ode, “ _Now in my / heart I / see clearly / a beautiful / face / shining back on me..._ ”

Cassandra let one hand skip southward as she finished the poem, relishing in the slickness that met her fingers and the shuddering, breathless way Raven’s knees nearly buckled, “ _Stained / with love._ 4”

Twirling her poet’s clit between her fingertips, the dancer murmured, “These are so short.” She walked backwards, tugging at the shawl that was slipping from her lover’s shoulders and guiding her lover back to bed. Raven let out a laughing sort of gasp, tilting her head back so Cassandra’s mouth had more room. Another slide of the dancer’s fingers, the tips poking inside her all too briefly. 

“So eager,” The poet rasped out, a coo escaping as they reached the bed. Cassandra leaned up to kiss her again, swallowing her lover’s gasps as her thumb rubbed slow circles over her. The dancer trailed her lips down to Raven’s jaw, “We missed dinner.” 

Giggling breathlessly, Raven let her scroll drop to the floor. Pale fingers tangled up in short locks and she sighed out, “You’re hungry now?”

Cassandra grinned up at her, all the love she felt reflected in bright gray eyes. She slid a finger inside, sweetly stealing the moan out of her lover’s mouth, “I’m starving.”

\--

They hadn’t been able to sleep. 

Even after thoroughly tiring themselves out they had simply cuddled until the earliest of the early birds started to shake themselves awake, silently kissing each others fingertips to the tune of the wrens, finches and robins chirping out their lovesongs. 

The two had forgone breakfast and instead took an early walk, hoping to avoid Jinx before she awoke. Under the berry-colored sky Raven got it in her head to take Cassandra someplace new; the poet led her opposite the cliffs and perpendicular to the fruit groves, her mood lifting the farther from the courtyard they got. She hummed as they passed the worn down plot where the goats had grazed last summer, the grass starting to sprinkle up out of the ground in random patches. 

Sunshine rained down on them, the rays strong and unchecked with the lack of trees. Cassandra lazily dragged her poet towards the scattered patch of root vegetables, trying to spot the leaves and name all the crops that she knew: carrots, beets, a line of potatoes, the oddly swirled brussel sprout plants that towered over the rest.

One of the many reclining benches that dotted the island wasn’t but a few strides away from the impromptu garden, so the couple got comfortable. Cassandra kicked off her sandals and made herself a spot on Raven’s lap, sighing as the Greek laid down on the smooth wood.

The ocean was loud that dawn, the waves crashing on the shore and echoing to their ears. Raven rested her chin atop her muse’s hair, watching as the birds fluttered about. They squawked at each other and bobbled past the waves, diving down to pluck crabs out of the sand and preen their dark feathers. 

Cassandra sighed again, her hand coming up to trace above the poet’s heart. 

Her jaw rolled, indecisive as her thumb patted the edge where wool gave way to pale skin. Raven held her breath, waiting for her to speak but the dancer hesitated. Tan hands wrapped around the poet’s ribs and she tugged her lover closer, shifting until their legs were up on the bench and tangled together. Her mahogany eyes flicked up to the cliff, remembering Diana’s words.

Raven looked up at the sky, squinting at the very spot her muse watched. The Carob tree was shifting in the light wind and Helios had made quite a bit of progress so far, peeking so far over the horizon that the pink was finally giving way to blue skies. Gray eyes shut as Cassandra shifted again. 

The short woman seemed to be at a loss for words and even without having a view of her love’s face Raven knew she was trying to not let her panic consume her. The poet ran a tongue over her teeth at the realization and the words slid out before she could stop them, “I _want_ to talk about it, but I don’t know what to say.”

Cassandra’s head tilted until her lips touched the wool shawl that the poet kept around her shoulders. She drummed her fingers along Raven’s ribs, all but laying on top of her love. She found the words and sighed out the easiest of all her questions, unable and not even attempting to conceal her apprehension, “I don’t know her story well. Was Persephone _targeted_ , like us?”

She knew enough of the Queen’s tale to know that Raven must have been thinking the same thought; would they have a chance to be spared… If Zeus truly came for them, would the wife of Hades would be as supportive as the princess of Themyscira? Not the most likely scenario, but far odder situations had happened. Perhaps demigoddesses who occasionally lived among mortals had similar reservations about the gods’ pettiness?

But Persephone was probably busy preparing to leave the Underworld. She had responsibilities to all flora of the world (and all who depended on them), not of two mortal lovers with their poems and dances. Raven’s stomach twisted at the thought and she took in a breath, letting it out as the wind blew through her bangs. She grabbed the brown hand that lay over her heart and simply answered, “No.”

Cassandra nodded, “Okay.”

They fell into silence. 

In the name of Zeus’ power, by Hera’s wisdom, has one ever truly felt those quick seconds of solitude, either alone or with a lover? A brief bout of pure isolation from the Earth herself?

A short moment in time where everything falls quiet; where the birds pipe down and the waves are muted, where the wind doesn’t make a sound as it flows through the grass, where the whole world seems to stop, sans a pair of lover’s heartbeats and the rough echo of them swallowing the air that was caught in their throats?

A moment of _quiet_ , of mourning of all the lives that had lived and died before them; a moment of _excitement_ , of hope and agony at the thought of all that was to come; a moment of pure, unfiltered _anticipation_.

It was… incredibly lonely, actually.

Had Persephone felt such a loneliness when Hades first captured her? Or had the magnitude of her kidnapping not struck until her dark eyes settled on the sight of all the damned souls screaming out for help? That demigoddess had staved from eating until that pomegranate found its way to her lap; had she known the consequences, would she still have eaten those six seeds? 

Or was it such a forgone conclusion that she might’ve saved herself the hunger and eat it right away anyway? Had _Persephone_ felt that moment of lonesome clarity like Raven and Cassandra currently did? That breathless, quiet blip of time when the Earth stands still as they decide their fate. 

That one, pivotal moment where they realize that as long as they are in love the gods _will_ come for them. And, if so, what’s the point in hiding? 

Raising up to rest her weight on her forearms, Cassandra looked down at her love. She leaned forward and pressed their chins together, smiling despite the loneliness. Her mahogany eyes were glassy and she whispered into the space between them, “I love you.”

The world seemed to regain its noise. The waves crashed on the beach and Raven craned her neck up to kiss her muse’s lips. Boldly, she looked up to the sky, towards the peak of Mount Olympus. Fondly, she pressed her forehead against her muse’s, the press of her sapphire cool between their skin. Gray eyes shone bright, “And I love you.”

Cassandra giggled at her lover’s excitement and pecked her one more time. She slid back down, resting her head back in between her poet’s breasts. She took in a deep breath through her nose, trying to stay quiet enough to listen to the music that was Raven’s heartbeat. Feeling poetic, the dancer drawled out, “Loving you is far worth the danger of every god’s fury.”

“Being loved by you is the sweetest aphrodisiac,” Raven immediately retorted, her lips curling into a lovestruck, lopsided smile. The sun was bright against their skin and she ignored the clouds, still calm and sparse in the sky. The poet scratched her love’s scalp and sighed out, “A mere mention of your kiss is enough to make me drunker than the work of any wine.” 

“Careful, my love,” Mahogany eyes were teasing. They shone almost as bright as Cassandra’s grin as she buried her face in Raven’s neck. The dancer snickered against pale skin, “Lesser talented gods may delude themselves into thinking that was an ode.”

Raven slowly ran her fingers through the merchant’s short hair, “Well, maybe he should. If so much as some mere flirting with the love of my life is enough to bring upon the gods’ wrath, then I might as well show him just how brilliant you make my writing.”

Cassandra let out a breathless sort of laugh as she sunk into the warmth that was Raven’s body. They got comfortable, the only thing interrupting the quiet being their still-staccato heartbeats and the whistle of wind in between the grass’ blades. Softly, impulsively, Raven whispered into her dancer’s hair, “ _I've a garden, a garden of dreams…_ ”

Her fingers tenderly scratched over the dancer’s scalp, pausing to kiss where Cassandra’s hair parted, “ _Where the cool breeze whispering sways / Softly the apple-sprays…_ ” 

Her muse yawned and cuddled closer; Raven squeezed her in a hug, lazily entangling their legs even further. Another pause filled with another kiss to short black hair, “ _And from leaves that shimmer and quiver / Down on mine eyelids streams / A slumber-river._ 5”

A trio of blue birds chirped out, flapping their wings as they perched in their nests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poems Used:  
> 1Sounds of grief  
> 2Pleasure  
> 3Sleep  
> 4Face  
> 5My garden

**Author's Note:**

> Poems Used:  
> 1Thy Form is Lovely  
> 2Awed by her splendor  
> 3Loneliness


End file.
